


Monsters

by Fluffy_Panda



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Based Off Of Exo's Monster, Cute, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffiness, Kinda, M/M, Minor Violence, Soulmates, lots of ships, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Panda/pseuds/Fluffy_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world is evil. They don't understand us. They won't help. We just want to go home, back to our planet. But they won't let us. They call us a problem, an unneeded sacrifice, but then why won't they let us go? They've already separated us, my family. What more do they want…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape?

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is a new story I'm planning on working on during this summer.  
> ~Inspiration comes from Exo's Song Monster. I had a dream similar to this and thought I'd write it since I have time.   
> ~Chapters will come out each week, still don't know how long I'll make it.  
> ~I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'd enjoy to hear any comments you have about it!  
> Thank chu ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

     “Wake up, subject Suho” a loud voice spoke, disturbing my light slumber. I can never fall asleep too deep, it’s quite impossible at this point. My capturers made sure of that. Slowly, I open my eyes, expecting to see someone in front of me but, of course, my expectations are impractical. No one want’s to get near me. The voice I heard must have come from the speakers, 2 cm above the iron clad door holding me in. I close my eyes again, sighing deeply. 

     ‘How much time has passed since I’ve been here’ I thought, raising my hand over my eyes in frustration. But the problem wasn’t that I couldn’t remember, it’s that I can perfectly recall. 247 days, 6 hours, 23 minutes and 48-49-50 seconds. Time passes really slowly when you have nothing to do. And trust me, sitting in a dark, cold cell for all this time is not fun. 

     “Subject Suho, are you awake” the same voice booms from the speakers. Sighing deeply, I bang my hand once on the wall, to assure the person that I was awake. I wasn’t going to waste my voice on these humans. 

     “Good. Now, your schedule remains the same. Breakfast served at-” the voice began  but was interrupted soon after by a deeper voice.

     “Actually, the schedule has been changed. Today, after breakfast, Subject Suho is to be restrained and brought to the interrogation room. Orders from the higher ups” the voice spoke. My eyes open wide, my mind not believing what I just heard. They were going to try and interrogate me? How stupid can these humans get? Did they forget I can easily overpower them if I get the chance? 

     “B-but Sir” the first voice called out, “H-he’s dangerous. We-we can’t just let him out of his cell, no m-matter how many restraints we p-put on him” it continued, and I had to hold back my laughter. At least one of the humans was smart. 

     “His power is water. Just make sure there is no water around him, and everyone will be fine. Get him into the interrogation room as fast as you can. I’ll be waiting” the deep voice replied, and then silence ensued. I let my head fall back against the hard mattress I laid upon, not even realizing when I had picked it up. My thoughts scrambled inside my head.

     ‘Am I finally going to get out? Will I be able to see my family, well friends, again?’ I thought, and a smile made it’s way onto my face. Just the thought of seeing them again gets me determined. If the humans were going to give me such an opportunity to escape, well, who am I to waste it? Sitting up on the uncomfortable mattress, I begin to formulate a plan for my escape. It’ll be tricky but, if I can manage to use my power properly, it may work in my favor. Now all I need is to wait for the right time.

     “6:58:45” I mutter under my breath. Only a few more minutes until ‘breakfast’ arrives and then I’ll be taken to the other room. All the seconds that passed by felt like hours as I sat there, legs crossed on the mattress waiting, with actual excitement for once, for breakfast to come. Not that the breakfast was what interested me, since every day it is the same, and I almost never eat it. I don’t think the humans have realized that I don’t need to eat as much as a normal human. My body's metabolism is slowed down, and therefore, I don’t need to eat as often. Lost in my thoughts, I was startled when the small hatch on the door opened so they could let the food in without having anyone directly in contact with me. Clever, but still, if I wanted them all dead, I could have easily done it when they first captured me. The hatch closed and what was left was a small silver tray with a piece of bread, a boiled egg and two small packets of butter. Sighing, I walked up to the tray, picking it up and placing it on the mattress.

     ‘Might as well eat it since I’ll hopefully be escaping today and god knows when I’ll be able to eat food again’ I thought before spreading the butter on the bread with my finger since they won’t let me get 2 cm in front of a knife. It was gross, but I wiped my finger on the mattress once I finished and ate slowly, wanting the time to pass as I wait for them to come get me. How were they going to do it? I’m pretty sure they won’t allow anyone in here with me, so how were they going to restrain me? Finishing my breakfast, I place the tray beside the mattress and lay down. Soon I was startled yet again by the hatch opening a second time, which never happens and something was thrown inside. 

     “So this is what they’re going to do” I mumble, chuckling once I realize what the object is. Knock-out gas. They want to knock me out, so they can drag me to the other room with no problems. Clever. I’ll have to hand it to them, the humans can be smart when they put their minds to work properly. Soon the gas began to take effect and I was slowly lulled to sleep, my escape plan ready in my mind for when the time comes. 

 

One hour later…

 

     “Look...waking up… Of course…” My mind made it’s way back to the conscious world as I could hear voices near me. I tried to move my hand to rub at my eyes only to feel that I couldn’t. Frustrated, I open my eyes, blinking harshly at the bright light which hung from the ceiling of the room I was in. Once adjusted to the light, I looked around the room first, and honestly, it wasn’t any different from the room I was holed up in. Only difference was the chair I was sitting in, the table in front of me and the chair across from it. Sighing, I try to move my arms again, yet to no avail. Looking down, my hands were tied to the arm rest on the chair and my legs tied to the bottom. Not surprised at the least, I roll my neck, getting the knots out of it. The position I was in was not comfortable in the least and I’m pretty sure they had me here for at least one hour. Looking up at the top of the door, I found myself correct when the clock read 8:32. 

     “He is awake, h-how will you interrogate him?” a voice asked, and I recognised it as the same voice over the speakers.

     “I’ll go in there are question him, of course. How else would I?” the deep voice from earlier replied. I mentally laughed at that, imagining the face of the other voice right now. Shocked, probably. Terrified, more likely. 

     “B-but that’s impossible! What if he uses his power? We don’t know how far his powers extend. Y-you can get attacked!” the voice reasons, but the deeper voice chuckles, not listening to any of it.

     “He only has the power to control water, we know this. As long as there is no water in the room, I will be just fine. Now move out of my way” the deep voice replied, before the iron door was unlocked and man walked in, closing the door behind him. Listening carefully, the door was not locked behind him, making my escape much easier when the time comes. Looking up at the man, I wasn’t impressed. He was tall, dressed in a black suit, but other than that, he wasn’t that intimidating. The man sat down in the chair in front of me, watching me closely before pulling something out of his pocket and placing it on the table. A recorder, wow, he’s prepared. Pressing the record button he begins to speak,

     “Hello Subject Suho. I am Detective Yeon and I will be asking you some questions today. I hope you will find it in yourself to cooperate and answer.” I smirked, placing my head back against the chair. He didn’t seem to notice and continued,

     “So, you come from a different planet, that much we know. What is this planet called?” He asked and I looked at him, surprised that this was his first question. I scoffed, not bothering to answer. The humans had no right to ask me of these questions, they don’t need to know anything. Sighing when he realized that I wouldn’t answer this question, he moved on.

     “What is your real name?” I still didn’t answer him, opting to simply lay my head back on the chair and watch him get frustrated. The questions continued for a long while, to which I still didn’t answer.

     “What are your friends names?”

     “How many of you are there?”

     “How did you get here?”

     “Why did you come here?”

     “Were you going to invade our planet?” To this one I couldn’t hold back my laughter and had to respond

     “Seriously. Look, dude, if we were going to invade your planet, trust me, you would not be here in front of me.” before going quiet again. The look on his face turned to one of shock. He cleared his throat before continuing with his questions.

     “Do you only have one power?”

     “What are the powers of your friends?”

     “Where were you planning to go?”

     “Have you contacted your homeworld?”

     “What is your role on your planet?”

     “Are you part of an army?”

     “Were you sent here to spy on us?” The questions kept piling up and the more he spoke, the more annoyed I got with hearing his voice. 

     “Do you ever shut up?” I ask in return, looking him straight in the eye. I could tell he was already frustrated with my unresponsiveness, but that must have been the tipping cap because he shot up out of his seat and walked around the table to grab at the collar of my shirt. 

     “Do you only speak when you have something witty to say? Think you’re too good for us humans?” he spat, grabbing at the back of my neck and pulling slightly on my longer than usual hair. Looking at him I open my mouth to respond with the truth

     “No. We are not any better than humans, but we could care less about your kind and what you do. We just want to go back home. But you won’t even grant us this. And that is where we are different, you and I.” His eyes widened in surprise at my response, his grip on my neck lessened as he finally took a step back. Clearing his throat, he muttered

     “Well, we can’t let you go, security reasons.” to which I responded

     “Well, I am leaving, personal reasons” before closing my eyes to concentrate my power and direct it at him. I mean, seriously, did they forget that humans have at least 60% water in their bodies. Opening my eyes to the man in front of me, I began to see the effects of my powers take place. I wasn’t going to kill him, no. I was going to dehydrate him. Take a bunch of the water from his body, enough to make him faint. He began to sweat profusely, grabbing onto the table for balance, indicating that he was getting dizzy. He turned around to look at me and uttered under his breath

     “Wh-what are you doing…” before collapsing onto the floor. Granted, I did feel really bad for making him fall to the floor, but it had to be done.

     ‘Now, to get these binding’s off. Thank god they used rope’ I thought before taking the water needed from the man's sweating body, I know, it’s really disgusting, and placing it on the ropes. Eventually, the ropes began to loosen, just enough for me to take my hands out to unbind my feet. While stretching my muscles, which had gotten quite stiff from sitting in that damn chair, I looked at the man lying on the ground, trying to see if he has anything useful on him. I checked his pockets and, to my surprise, he had a keycard, one which wasn’t his.

     “Must have gotten it off of one of the people who work here” I muttered before placing that in my pocket to use later, if needed. Turning to leave the room, I stopped when I remembered the recorder still laying on the table. After a moment of consideration, I turn towards it, raise my hand to form a ball of water, still using the leftover water in the air and the sweat from the man's body, and hurl it at the recorder, destroying it and anything that would tie it to me. Granted, I didn’t say much, but someone could use it to track me by my voice, and I can’t have that. 

     One I deemed it destroyed, I swiftly turned and walked to the door. Now this was the tricky part. Getting out of here. I had no knowledge of where the exits were, or how many guards would be around, and I could only use my power so much at one time. Placing my hand ever so slowly on the handle of the door, I turn it, meanwhile getting two water spheres ready in case someone was there. To my amazing luck, no one was in the immediate area. Closing the door behind me to avoid any suspicion to those who would pass by, I begin to walk down the hallway to my left. I had to stick close to the left wall as well, since all the cameras were placed on that wall. I had no idea if someone could be watching me. Slipping past all the cameras, I managed to find a room with a keycard lock. Taking the keycard out of my pocket, I raise my hand to swipe the card when I hear a yell.

     “HEY, STOP!” I turn my head to see a man in a lab coat and two men in security uniforms. Cursing under my breath, I quickly swipe the card and enter the room, letting the door close behind me. Quickly thinking, I launch a water sphere at the panel, effectively destroying it. At least I’ll give me some time before they can enter. Turning around, I feel like I’ve hit the jackpot. A locker room. I can get some clothing and items before leaving. Swiftly walking around, I found a locker with some decent clothes. A pair of ripped jeans and a black and white shirt. Pulling off my old, dirty clothes and placing on the new ones, I look for any other items that I could take. Looking through some more lockers, I found a pair of sneakers, a backpack and a wallet with some money. I ended up taking some of the money, not wanting to steal too much. I was startled by some pounding on the door, and some voices speaking behind it.

     “Subject Suho is in there. How did he manage to escape?” a voice asked, to which another replied

     “No clue, I found Detective Yeon on the floor, unconscious. He was taken to the medical ward for examination. The recorder was also destroyed, most likely by Suho” and more banging ensued.

     ‘I have to find a way out of here’ I thought, looking around the room for an exit. There was a vent which I could climb through. Placing my bag down, I grab at the vent, which was a bit higher up than me, but somehow I still managed to open it. I throw my bag up into the opening and the vent hood, followed by me climbing in. The vent was shockingly big, and I had enough room to turn around halfway and place the vent hood back before picking my bag and beginning to crawl as quickly as I could. After a while of crawling and knee hurting, I found an opening in the vent beneath me. Before I could jump out, two people stopped under. The female spoke first,

     “Where could Subject Suho have gone? They managed to open the door but he wasn’t  in there. Could he have other powers we didn’t find?” and the man seemed to consider her inquiry before replying

     “Maybe. Anyway, If he is still here, there is no way he can escape. The only exits are north of here, or all the way at the other side. He may be going towards that exit, since the locker room was near it. That’s where most of the guards are, but we’ve sent some to the north exit just in case” and they both walked off.

     ‘North exit, huh?’ I thought, jumping down from the vent. Honestly, this all feels like an action movie. Looking around, I began to walk the other way, hoping it was north. A few hallways and avoiding people later, and I manage to find a door with the ‘Exit’ sign over it. Looking around for anyone, I slowly open the door, only to be confronted by two security guards. At least we were outside, so I’d have more room to fight.

     “Halt, you cannot leave. Drop the bag and turn around” one man said, and the other began to walk towards me. Did they really expect me to listen? I dropped the bag, only giving them a false sense of security before taking the lone water sphere, which I had earlier and threw it at the nearest man. It hit his eyes, and he bent his head like I wanted , giving me the opportunity to kick him in the head. He was knocked back, but not down yet. The other man came running towards me, and although he was much larger, I was faster. I managed to dodge his first swing and I kicked him in the back of the knees, knocking him down. Grabbing the bag next to me, I was close to running past the second guy, only to have him grab my arm and pull me down, hard. My back connected with the ground and I winced, not expecting the quick attack. Before the man could grab me again, I grabbed a bunch of soil from the ground and threw it at his face, getting up while he was wiping it away. 

     “HEY, COME BACK!” he yelled, while I began to run through the… forest? Really, this building was in the middle of nowhere? I heard the shouts behind me get farther and farther which got me to slow down slightly, to catch my breath. 

     “Did.. Did I actually get away?” I said to no one in particular. I knew it wouldn’t be this easy.  They would probably have my picture all around the country, and sooner or later someone would recognise me. I’m hoping that I can find someone nice enough to help me. Although, I’m not expecting anything from these humans.

     “I need to find the others… Sehun… Jongin… Kyungsoo… Chanyeol… Jongdae… Baekhyun… Yixing… Minseok… my friends, my family. I need to save them” I whispered, my confidence growing. I began to walk again, taking my time at this point. If they haven’t found me by now, they won’t find me anytime soon. Soon, the sunlight began to fade and I was not any closer to finding an exit from the forest.

     ‘Guess I’ll have to spend the night’ I thought, cringing at the fact that I’d have to sleep on the ground. Well, I guess it can’t be worse than sleeping on that crappy mattress. Finding a good place to lay down, I set my back on a tree trunk and close my eyes, letting my mind drift into a light slumber…

 

The Next Morning...

 

     The sun shone brightly through the trees, making it hard to open my eyes. However, knowing that I wasn’t completely safe at the moment, I managed to open them and get up, shaking my leg in the process because it had fallen asleep. Stretching my hands out as well, I contemplate what I would do next.

     ‘I need to find the nearest city… maybe I can hide within the crowds of people until I can figure something else out’ I thought, grabbing the bag off the ground and began my journey. I encountered little to none walking through the forest. At some point I heard voices coming from behind me and had to hide for a while as some of the men from the compound walked pass. I heard them talk about finding me and bringing me back at all costs, bla bla bla. They also said something which caught my attention.

     “The media cannot know of his escape. It would only bring chaos to the people. We will find him with the help of the government” I repeated quietly. Just my luck, so no one would recognise me. But still, I have to be careful. There could be people on the streets who work for them and could recognise me. 

     ‘Damn, still not safe’ I thought, getting frustrated with the entire situation. If they just would have let us leave, none of this would have happened. But it has, and everything has been made 10 times harder. Sighing, I begin to walk again, making sure to keep out for anymore voices. Soon however, I was excited to see a road that I could follow. Looking out for any cars, I began to walk up the road, heading north, I believe. Sometime later, I heard a car coming from behind and I turn around to see a small car, only one person in it. The car slowed down, enough for it to catch up to me and the driver pulled down the window. It was an older lady, she looked pretty kind. 

     “Hello, young man. What are you doing up here by yourself?” she asked and I smiled before replying

     “Hello Miss. I was hiking around here with my friends, but we seem to have gotten separated. I wanted to get to the nearest city to contact the police and ask them to help find my friends.” She seemed to believe my story because she unlocked the door while saying,

     “Well, hop on in. The nearest city is about 20 minutes by car, but about an hour if you walk. You’ll get tired” to which I thought for a moment before letting myself get in.

     “Thank you so much, Miss. You are very kind” I say, placing my seatbelt on and relaxing into the comfy seat. She smiled in return and focused on driving ahead. She drove in silence for a while, and soon we came up to the city. She ended up driving me to the police office, to which I thanked her again.

     “It’s no problem, sweetie. I hope you find your friends!” she replied before driving off. I waved at her and watched her turn the corner before walking away quickly from the police station. The police were the last people I needed. The city was quite large and busy with many people. I would be able to hide her for a bit while I look for information about my friends. Passing by a group of girls, I hear their conversation, which got me to stop nearby and listen.

     “Oh my god, did you hear? BTS is back in the city!” one girl said, to which another replied,

     “No way! Do you know why?”

     “Nope, but who cares? I get to see cutie Jimin again~”

     “No way, Taehyung is cuter~” Listening to them ramble was not what I wanted, so I decided to walk up to them to ask who this ‘BTS’ is.

     “Um, excuse me ladies. I couldn’t happen but hear about this BTS group. If I may ask, who are they?” I ask, to which both ladies looked at me with shock before one responded,

     “BTS? They are the world famous, super smart detective force. They have helped solve some of the most dangerous and impossible cases!”

     “And they are soo cute~” the other finished. I became curious about this group. If they were so smart, maybe, just maybe they could help me. But first, I had to make sure of something.

     “Do they work for the government? Or do they just randomly take cases?” They seemed to contemplate the answer for a moment before responding

     “I don’t believe they work for the government. They’ve helped many countries on their own, so I don’t believe they work for them. I do know that they take cases from people, if it’s serious enough.” That was all I needed to hear. I thanked the ladies for the information before walking away. I could hear them whispering about how handsome I look, which is surprising because I need to freshen up a bit. But, that's beside the point. I now had a goal in mind. 

**Find BTS.**


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, onto finding BTS!- Suho <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I think I've figured out how many chapters I'll write. The story itself is going to be 23 chapters.  
> ~There will, however, be interludes of a chapter with each ship (Because we can't ignore that, of course)  
> ~I hope you are enjoying the story so far, we'll start getting into the action/fun parts soon.  
> ~Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated  
>  ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

     Finding this BTS group was quite easy. A little searching around and asking questions, I was able to locate the place where they would be staying. The place itself was easy to locate as well. I mean, it’s the only fancy hotel within a mile radius. Getting there was the easy part. Getting in, not so much. The place seems to be swarming with security guards, trying to keep a lot of fans, mostly girls, out of the place.

     “Woah, BTS must be really popular” I whispered, while checking out the outside of the building. I was hoping for an easy way in, just walk up to the guards, say I want to talk to BTS and boom, they’d let me in. Now I see that this was going to have to be done the hard way. I would have to come back at night. Maybe there would be less people around. Turning myself around, I begin to walk away towards the park near here, not realizing the pair of eyes that were watching me from a window above...  

Meanwhile...

     “Woah, did you see all the fans outside today! We just got here not a few hours ago and they are already here. News spreads really quickly around here” I say, looking out the window at all the girls huddled near the entrance. My eyes scanned the area and immediately fell upon a young man not much older than me, I would assume, walking around the area, but never coming close. Although, he seemed to be quite interested in the hotel. Maybe he didn’t know what was going on. Soon however, he turned around to leave and I couldn’t help but wonder if he was coming back. Somehow, it felt like he would.

     “Oyi, Jimin! Get away from the windows. We don’t want the people outside seeing what floor we’re on. It would only give them more incentive to try and come up here!” I heard my hyung call out. Glancing one last time, I pull the curtains back into position and turn around to face my hyung.

     “Sorry, Yoongi-hyung. I just wanted to see how many there were…” I apologize while looking down at my hands. I could hear a deep sigh before I felt a hand brush through my hair, gently arranging it. It was a soothing movement, a familiar one. Yoongi is not one to like physical contact from anyone, but with me he always seems to make a small exception, especially when I’m feeling upset. 

     “It’s okay, Jiminie. Just be more careful next time, okay?” his voice replies, soft yet deep and a smile makes it’s way onto my face. He’s always so forgiving. Looking back up at him I give him a big smile and thank him, to which he chuckles, ruffles my hair and turns around to walk back to the dining room. 

     “Jin-hyung said that lunch will be ready in 15 minutes. Get yourself washed up and into the dining room” he says before leaving the room. With those words, I quickly make my way to one of the bathrooms and wash myself up and change into some more comfortable clothes before heading back towards the dining room. On my way, I check my phone to see some of the messages from twitter when I accidently bump into someone.

     “You should watch where you’re going, Jiminie. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt” the person spoke and without even looking up, I could tell who it was.

     “Hobi-hyung! Sorry, I was looking at some of the messages from fans, so I wasn’t paying attention” I reply, giving him a small, apologetic smile. He laughed and we both walked to the dining room, talking about what we were going to try and do while we’re here.  Stepping into the dining room, I saw that mostly everyone was already here. Yoongi and Jungkookie were sitting at the table chatting and Taehyung was hovering over Jungkook, listening to the conversation. I guess Jin is still preparing dinner and I decide to go see if he needs any help.

     “I’m going to check up on Jin-hyung, see if he needs help” I tell Hobi and he smiles, before walking over to the group sitting at the table to join the conversation. I turn and walk towards the kitchen and peek my head in to see if anyone was there. Sure enough, Jin was near the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious.

     “Jin-hyung! Do you need any help?” I ask, walking up behind him to look at the food he’s cooking. I could see some kind of stew in the pot, but I was too short to see anything else over his shoulders. I could tell he was startled and when he turned around, I was met with a warm smile.

     “Oh, Jiminie. Perfect timing. Could you take the plates and set the table?” he asked me, to which I nodded and grabbed the plates that were on the counter. As carefully as I could, I walked back to the dining room and slowly placed the plates on the table. Looking around, Namjoon still wasn’t around, he must still be upstairs. I turn to Hobi and ask him to go and tell Namjoon-hyung that lunch will be ready in a few. I made sure to mention that Jin-hyung worked hard on it and would be upset if he didn’t come to eat. Hobi laughed at that and left to tell Namjoon. I know why he laughed, we all know that there’s something going on between them. Anytime one of us mentions Jin, Namjoon is immediately interested in the conversation and the same goes for Jin. So, why not use this to our advantage? Returning back to the kitchen, Jin asked me to grab the bowls of rice and bring them over. After everything was brought to the dining room, Namjoon and Hobi entered and me and Hobi exchanged small smiles, happy that Namjoon decided to come down. 

     We all sat down, placing food on our plates and enjoying the delicious meal Jin made for us. His cooking skills are truly amazing. Everything he makes is like a new, delicious experience, although, not everyone likes to admit it outloud *Cough* Namjoon *Cough*. Small conversations made their way around the table and once finished, we were all full and exhausted. Grabbing the dirty plates to help Jin, I look at the clock on the wall.

     “Oh, it’s already 5! Time passed by really fast. Do you need any help with the dishes Jin-hyung? We can get them done faster” I ask him, placing the dishes into the sink. He seems to think for a minute before smiling and nodding his head.

     “If you’re not tired, I’d love the help. I’ll wash them, and you dry and put them back, okay?” he says, turning on the water and began to clean them. I grab a small towel and one by one we manage to clean up pretty quickly. Both of us were exhausted when we finished, wiping our hands and walking to the living room. Everyone else was there, either on their phones or just laying down on the couches. Namjoon looked up when we entered and nudged Yoongi, who was taking up the most space on the couch, to move over. Grunting, he slowly got up and moved to the other side. Jin sat next to Namjoon, leaning his head on his shoulder. I could see him tense up for a second, before relaxing. I sat next to Yoongi and laid my head back, my muscles relaxing into the softness of the couch. 

     “Let’s watch a movie!” Taehyung shouted, getting up and grabbing the remote to the tv. He sat back next to Jungkook on the floor, and turned it on, flipping through the movies. After a few arguments about what movie we should watch, we all decided on Furious 7.  We all sat back, getting comfortable. Jungkook and Taehyung sat on the floor, placing pillows under them and a blanket to cover them. Hoseok placed himself between my legs, a pillow under himself as well. The rest of us got comfortable on the couch. I looked at the clock when the movie started, and it read 5:47. The movie would last until 8:07. Perfect timing, we can go to sleep early and be rested for tomorrow.

     About halfway through the movie, I could feel myself falling asleep. I didn’t want to, the movie was interesting, but I couldn’t help it. I lightly nudged Yoongi next to me before whispering  to him,

     “I think I’m going to head to sleep, I can’t keep my eyes open” and slowly got up, making sure not to hit Hoseok, and walked towards the rooms. I’m sharing one with Yoongi and Hoseok, which is really fun. I open the door to the dark room, and close it before stretching out my hand to find the light switch. Once my hand brushed against it, the lights came fluttering on and I had to shield my eyes from the bright light. Once they got comfortable, I raised my head and was met with an uninvited sight. I screamed, and no, it was not a girly scream, in order to notify the others. The man looked startled and this was when I realized that I recognized him. He’s the same young man I saw outside earlier…

Earlier…

     “Alright, seems like everyone left. Now, to make my way in” I whisper, making my way to the side of the building. Looking around, I make sure no one is around before jumping and grabbing onto the ladder on the side and climbing up. I’m surprised, but happy that I still have my upper body strength, considering I haven’t done any exercise in a while. I began walking quietly up the stairs, looking for a sign as to which floor they might be on. Reaching the 8th floor, I looked in the window and saw some bags on the bed. Looking carefully, needing to squint my eyes to see, I could barely make out a symbol on it with lettering. BTS. Found them, hopefully. Now, to try and get in. There were 3 windows that I could try. I didn’t want to break them, that might make to much noise. The first window I tried was locked. The second window was also locked. Now came the problem. I could see the third window, but in order to reach it, I have to climb over to it and hope it’s unlocked. 

     ‘Well, here goes nothing…’ I thought, placing my foot on the small ledge that goes around the building. I grab onto whatever I can with my hands before shimmying towards the third window. Turning the corner, I slowly managed to get to the window. With lots of hope, I grab it and pull, and to my amazing luck, it was unlocked. Sighing with relief, I climb in and close the window. Turning around, I look around the room, just to make sure that this was the right floor. Checking the bag on one of the beds, I see a passport inside, along with a special pass. Yep, this was the right floor. I turned back and sat on the edge of the window, and waited for someone to walk in. I know, it's a stupid idea because whoever comes in might freak out, but I can’t just waltz out of the room to find them.

     It must have been a good 25 minutes before I heard someone walk up to the door. They opened the door and closed it behind them. They turned on the light and it took a few seconds for them to raise their head. What I wasn’t expecting was for him to scream really loudly.

     “Please, calm down! I’m not here to hurt you!” I immediately say, trying to calm him down, although I could already hear the footsteps of the others. He looked at me, somewhat scared, but mostly confused. Before I could say anything more, the others burst into the room frantically looking around. One of them immediately spotted me and reached in their sweater and pulled out a gun! I cursed myself mentally, I should have remembered they were detectives and could own guns! I raised my hands up before speaking

     “Please, put that down. I am unarmed and don’t plan on hurting anyone anytime soon. I just want to talk.” The one with the gun looks hesitant but the taller one behind him placed a hand on his shoulder.

     “He’s telling the truth, Namjoon. Put it away, please.” he speaks and the one with the gun, Namjoon, slowly places the gun away. I lower my hands, give a small sigh of relief. I look at all of them, making sure no one else has a weapon out before stepping forward and bowing.

     “Hello, I apologize for breaking in, but I did so to speak to you. My name is Junmyeon, and I want to ask for your help. I heard that you are a detective group, and that you help people. I hope you will listen to my request” I say, and they look at me for a few seconds before the one who entered first stepped up and said

     “Lets listen to what he has to say. It must be important if he came all this way. You’ve traveled far, haven’t you?” to which I tilt my head in confusion before replying

     “It’s… It’s complicated. I haven’t traveled far, but I’ve waited a long time.”

     “Alright then, let's go downstairs, we’ll introduce ourselves and then you can tell us your problem” Namjoon said, motioning for the others to head downstairs. He motioned for me to go as well and I did, following the others to the living room. We all sat down and one by one they introduced themselves. I tried to find ways to associate their name with their appearance because there were so many of them

     “Hello, I’m Namjoon, the leader of this group.” Tall, muscular, sharp eyes.

     “Hi, I’m Seokjin, basically the mother of this group.” Tallest, kind face, motherly.

     “I’m Yoongi, weapon expert.” Short, straight face, grumpy.

     “Hai, I’m Jimin!” Cute smile, short, muscular

     “Heya, I’m Taehyung and this is Jungkook!” Loud, nice smile, skinny.

     “Hey, I was supposed to introduce myself! I’m also really good with computers!” Tall, nerdy, skinny.

     “And I’m Hoseok, the hope of this group!” Loud, energetic, also nice smile. This might be harder than I thought. 

     “So, tell us why you need our help” Namjoon asks, and I take a deep breath before answering

     “My friends… they are like my family. We all got captured and separated by the different governments. I… I just recently managed to escape. And before you say anything, I swear to you that I have not killed anyone. We were locked up because of other reasons. Reasons that you may not believe, but I would have to show you. But first, I need to make sure you trust what I have just said.” They all turned to look at Seokjin, which confused me, and when he nodded Yoongi spoke up,

     “Alright, we believe you. What is it you need to show us?” I nod my head before asking for a water bottle. Jimin got up to get one, and I mentally prepared myself for the shock that was going to come. Jimin hands me the bottle, to which I thanked him before opening it and placing it on the table next to me. I could already see the confusion in their eyes, which amuses me slightly, but I close my eyes and begin to concentrate my power. Opening my eyes, I hear a few gasps, probably because my eyes turn a bright blue when using my power. I raise my hand and slowly, the water from the bottle comes out. Deciding to put on a little show, I make the water float around in front of them, turning it into smaller spheres before bringing it back to me and placing it back into the bottle. My eyes slowly fade back to their original color and I blink, looking back at them, hoping for some sort of reaction. 

     “Umm, so… you see? I… I have powers. I’m not human” I mutter, hoping that they won’t freak out with the new information. Finally, Taehyung opened his mouth to speak.

     “That… that was AWESOME! Can you do it again?!” he yelled and I was surprised by his reaction. He wasn’t scared?

     “Uh, aren’t you scared? Shocked?” I ask and he shrugged his shoulders before replying,

     “Shocked, yeah. Scared, why should I be? You said you wouldn’t hurt us, so I believe you. It was pretty awesome though, right guys?” he voiced, nudging Jungkook with his shoulder. He nodded as well, and the others slowly began to come back from their shocked state.

     “So, you aren’t human. What about your friends?” Seokjin asked and I shook my head before responding

     “They aren’t human either. We aren’t from this planet. But I need your help, please. I want to find them and rescue them. I am, in a way, their leader. We are a group as well, a group of 9. Please, help me find them!” The leader seemed to be thinking really hard about whether to help. 

     “I want to help him!” Jimin voiced, and Taehyung nodded in agreement.

     “Think about how much of an adventure it’ll be! Please, Namjoon-hyung!” Jimin pleaded, he truly seemed like he wanted to help me. After some more contemplation and agreements from others, Namjoon finally spoke.

     “Okay. We’ll help. We won’t ask you for any information about your kind yet, since it seems like a sensitive topic. But later on, when we would like to know, will you tell us? This is all we ask for” he says, getting off the couch and walking towards me with his hand out.

     “Of course. And thank you so much for helping me. I will be forever grateful” I reply, reaching my hand out and shaking his hand in agreement.

     “Alright, we’ll settle the details tomorrow. It’s late, and I want to get to bed” Namjoon exclaimed, yawning afterwards.

     “Yes, good idea Namjoon. Come Junmyeon-ssi, there is an extra bed in Yoongi’s room that you may sleep on” Seokjin stated and I followed him into the same room I broke into earlier. I bid all the others a good night before heading into the room with Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok. I take my shoes off and sit on the bed, crying internally, with joy, at how soft and comfortable the mattress is. 

     “Um, Junmyeon? How old are you, if you don’t mind saying” Jimin asked. I chuckled at his politeness before responding

     “Well, in human years, I guess I am 25 years old” and they all looked quite shocked.

     “That means you’re almost all of our hyungs!” Jimin said, laughing. I was a bit surprised, but I figured that they were all younger than me.

     “Junmyeon-hyung, would you like to take a shower? I can give you some spare clothes to sleep in, if you’d like” Jimin asked, to which I immediately nodded my head. I could really use a shower. I take the clothes Jimin offers and thank him before locking myself in the bathroom. I would like to take a long soak in the bathtub, but I’m also extremely tired, so I decided to go for a quick shower. The warm water feels so good on on my skin and once finished I felt so clean and fresh. I put the clothes he gave me on, which fit perfectly, and walk back into the room. Yoongi and Hoseok seem to have already fallen asleep, however Jimin was still on his phone, checking somethings. Once he heard me enter, he put his phone down and smiled before laying down on his bed. I walked over to mine and laid down, almost falling asleep instantly. But before I could, Jimin spoke out quietly,

     “Goodnight, hyung!” and I laughed softly before replying

     “Goodnight, Jimin” and fell into a lovely, deep sleep…

The Next Morning

     I opened my eyes to the bright light coming from the windows. This was the first time in a long while that I’ve woken up to the sun. It’s quite a change, but a nice one. Turning my head, Jimin was not in his bed, however Yoongi still was. Getting up, I stretch my limbs before walking towards the door, only to almost be knocked back by it being opened.

     “Oh, Junmyeon-hyung! I didn’t see you there, sorry” Jungkook voiced, and I laughed before dismissing the incident. Jungkook told me he was here to wake us up and that I had a toothbrush in the bathroom to use. Thanking him, I walk into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed in my clothes. Walking past Jungkook, who was having a hard time waking Yoongi up, I walked to the dining room, smelling food on the way. 

     “Ah, good morning Junmyeon-hyung!” Jimin exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen with some of the food and placing it on the table. He shuffled back into the kitchen while everyone began to sit down at the table. I stood off to the side, not really sure if I should join.

     “Hey, come sit down!” Taehyung voiced loudly, and I awkwardly made my way to the table, taking a seat at the end of the table. The others finally came in, sitting down while Seokjin and Jimin brought the rest of the food. Once they sat down, everyone began to grab at the food, and I smiled. They truly remind me of my friends, always eager to eat, even though we don’t have to.

     “Aren’t you going to eat?” Seokjin asked, before taking a bite out of a muffin. I smiled and grabbed one as well, thanking him for the meal before taking my time to eat it. Light conversations passed around the table, and it all felt so familiar. It only served to make me more determined to find my friends.

     “You’re not eating anything else?” Yoongi asked, looking at me curiously. I shook my head before responding

     “I’d love to, but because my metabolism is slowed, I do not need to eat as much and I feel sick if I do. The food was lovely though, thank you.” Seokjin smiled before beginning to gather up the plates. I got up as well and helped him bring the plates into the kitchen.

     “Here, place them in the dishwasher” he said, before leaving to pick up the rest of the plates. Once we were finished, we all went into the living room, Jungkook and Namjoon quickly going to get their laptops. Once they were back, the questions began.

     “Alright, firstly, do you have any idea as to where anyone of them might be?” Namjoon asked, to which I shook my head and replied

     “I cannot tell you the exact location of where they could be. However, I can tell you who the nearest one is. With us, we can detect the nearest power to us. And because I can associate powers to the person, I know who is nearest to us at the moment.”

     “Well, who is it? What is his name?” Jungkook asked, typing away at his computer. 

     “This is where the problem comes in. I can tell you his name and power, however, the people who are holding us do not know our true names. We are only allowed to tell our real names to people we trust. Therefore, they usually give us nicknames. Mine was Suho.” I say, leaning back on the couch.

     “Oh. That might make it a bit harder to find, but not too hard. I can access government private sites and files, but it’ll take a while. Either way, if you aren’t comfortable with telling us his name, could you maybe describe him, or tell us his power?” Jungkook inquired and everyone looked at me for my reply.

“It’s okay, I trust you guys. He has the power of ice, which works well with me. His real name is Minseok. He’s shorter than me, pale skin, last time I saw him he had light brown/dirty blond hair, and he’s skinny but muscular… or he was” I reply, sighing at the end. It was really upsetting that I haven’t seen them in a long time. But that was all going to change.

     “I think I got him! Can you check to make sure?” Jungkook says after a good 20 minutes, turning around the laptop and I instantly broke out into a smile.

     “Yes, that is him!” I answer, and everyone looked at the picture before smiling.

     “So, where is he?” Jimin asked getting impatient with the suspense. Jungkook laughed before answering,

 

**“Guys, we’re going to China!”**


	3. Rescuing Minseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue Time ~Suho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out yesterday but I had guests over and could concentrate over all the loudness DX  
> But here it is!  
> I do hope you all are enjoying it so far!  
> Comments are always appreciated, and as always, Thank you for reading!  
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

     Two days later, we were on our way to the airport. We had some problems getting out of the hotel since all the fan girls were still coming back to the hotel everyday. All I could hear when we exited the hotel were screams of

     “Jiminie-oppa!”

     “Yoongi-oppa!”

     “Taehyung-oppa!” and all the others names. It was so deafening. I could even feel a few of them staring at me, probably wondering who I was and why I was with BTS. Once we got into the limousine, I could see all the tension leave the boys and they relaxed into the seats.

     “Is it always this insane?” I ask, although already knowing the answer to it. They all chuckled before Namjoon responded,

     “Yeah, that's what happens when you become famous. It’s the price we have to pay. It’s not that bad when we go to foreign countries, we can usually walk around freely. But here in Korea, it’s a different story. Everyone has heard of us here.” I figured as much.

     “It’s quite similar to what happens to us on our planet. We are.. quite well known, and it becomes a hassle at times” I reply, laughing. They all looked at me with interest, but none of them seemed to want to ask. I decided that, since they were helping me, I could play a little game with them.

     “I can tell you want to ask me questions, I can see it in your eyes. Therefore, I’ll turn this into a game. You’ll be allowed to ask me two questions per day. Everyone of my friends we save, it increases by one question, okay?” I suggest and they all looked at each other before turning back to me and nodding.

     “Uh, since we weren’t really thinking this would happen, I guess we’ll ask two random questions today” Namjoon said and Seokjin was the first to ask.

     “What is your planet called?” to which I smiled and responded,

     “Exo” and they all gave me a look of surprise. I laughed at their shock, it was true though. That was the name of our planet. Simple, but we never gave much thought to it. Jimin was the next to open his mouth.

     “Does everyone on your planet have powers like you and your friends?” he asked, and I thought for a moment before replying

     “No. We are the only ones, as far as I know. We weren’t born with these powers.” I decide to torture them a bit.

     “What? Then how did-” Taehyung began before realizing that they already asked two questions. Everyone got quiet for a minute before breaking out into laughter. 

     “Awe, come on! This is going to be so frustrating!” Taehyung whined, leaning into Jungkooks shoulder. The others nodded in agreement, and I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. We sat in relative silence for the rest of the trip, which wasn’t that long, only 15 minutes more and we were at the airport. Now, walking through hear was going to be a big hassle. We all put on a face mask, as to try and avoid grabbing attention to ourselves and, with security escorting us, walked into the airport. As soon as we walked in, a bunch of fans tried to crowd us, but thankfully, security held them back. Somehow, one of them managed to grab my arm, her sharp nails digging into it. I quickly pulled away and kept walking, ignoring the stinging in my arm. We managed to reach the plane and settle in without any more incidents. I was sat between Jimin and Seokjin, with Namjoon and Hoseok behind us and Jungkook and Taehyung in front. I turned my arm to check at the scratches and winced at the indents in my arm. One of them had even bled a little. While busy checking, I heard a gasp beside me and my arm was pulled from me by Seokjin. 

     “What happened? Does it hurt?” he immediately asked, to which I laughed internally at his motherly side before responding,

     “One of the fans managed to grab my arm. I guess they had really sharp nails and they dug into my skin from the grip. It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt as much.” He let go of my arm with one hand to grab at the bag under his seat. He pulled out a small aid kit to which I had to laugh at. He was so prepared, just like a mother. I guess he wasn’t joking when he said that. He put some antibiotic cream on the marks and placed a bandage over it. Once he was done, he let go and I thanked him and laid back in my chair. The flight isn’t that long, only about 2 hours so sleeping wouldn’t really do anything for me. I hooked up my headphones, which Jimin let me have, to my new phone, which Seokjin and Namjoon bought for me, and listened to some music. The time passed quickly, and soon we were in Beijing, China. It didn’t seem like news of BTS coming had passed through yet, so getting out of the airport was quite easy. A few fans recognised them, but were easily held back by security. When we got to the front of the airport, another limousine was waiting for us, and we quickly stepped in. When it was time to give directions, however, Namjoon seem to be struggling a bit with his words. 

     “Take us to Grand Millennium Hotel, please” I say in Chinese, to which the driver nods and begins driving. Namjoon looked at me, confused, but grateful to me for intervening. 

     “I studied many languages before I was captured. Chinese was one of them” I say, answering his question before he could ask. He nodded in reply and we all sat in silence before arriving at the hotel. Alongside Namjoon, him and I managed to book 2 rooms, each with 2 beds, so we’d have to share, but no one seemed to mind.  Making it to our rooms, we split up as before, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok and I in one room and the rest in the other. We placed our items in the room and decided to meet up in Namjoon’s room, to plan out the rescue. 

     “Now, how shall we do this rescue?” Seokjin asked, to which we all began brainstorming ideas.

     “You guys don’t need to come, wouldn’t it be dangerous if someone recognised you?” I ask, worried about their safety more than mine. 

     “Don’t worry about us, Junmyeon-hyung. We always wear masks when going on missions. No one will recognise us” Taehyung said, followed by a small smack on the back of my head.

     “Do you really think we’ll just leave you to go by yourself. You may have powers, but we aren’t about to leave you to defend yourself against all those people” Seokjin added, who I assume was the one who smacked me. I guess he’s right. I don’t want them to get hurt, but I do need all the help I can get. I may be able to fight, but against a lot of men, I can’t do too much, even with my power.

     “Alright, since that’s settled, Jungkook have you got the layout of the place?” Yoongi asked, and everyone turned their attention to the boy.

     “Yep, here it is!” he replied and turned the computer around so everyone could see. 

     “Now, the place is pretty big. 3 floors plus a basement, and over 50 rooms. We’ll have to split up into groups. I will stay here to monitor your progress and help cross off rooms when needed. Two people per floor and one checks the basement, since it’s the smallest. Knockout any people, no killing, right?” Jungkook explained, and we all nodded in agreement. 

     “Now, we should get some sleep tonight and tomorrow we execute our plan” Namjoon asserts and we all relax for a bit. Seokjin decides to buy some outside food for us, since he didn’t really have time to cook. He ordered some pizza for us, and this time, I ate two slices to get myself ready for tomorrow. Time passed by quickly and soon we were all in our rooms, getting ready to sleep. Jimin and Yoongi shared a bed while me and Hoseok shared the other. 

     “Goodnight Junmyeon-hyung” Jimin voiced, and I mentally giggled. He always says goodnight to me.

     “Goodnight, Jimin. Sleep well” I reply and let myself fall into a light sleep…

 

The Next Morning

 

     The morning was quite eventful, to say the least. We all woke up around 9:30 and immediately began to prepare for the rescue. I could barely contain my excitement. Finally, after 8 months I would get to reunite with one of my friends, and a good friend at that. Minseok is my hyung, older than me by about a year and 2 months, and he and I always worked well together. Being older, we are a bit more mature than the others, so with decisions I need to make, I always ask him for his opinion. Also, our powers work well together. So long as I can pull water from different sources, he can use that water to freeze into whatever he wants. Icicles, ice paths, spheres of ice, you name it. Hell, he’s even made an ice trident once to fight with. It’ll be great to have him back! My thoughts kept on spinning around my head as I packed a small bag with the essentials, including a bunch of water bottles, to be able to use my power. I placed a bunch of salt in them, so when I attack I can easily blind a person for a bit to then knock them out. Once I’ve set up my bag, I walk out, locking the door behind me to join the guys in the other room, where they’ve been waiting for me. 

     “Everyone ready?” Namjoon asks, to which we all nod our heads and begin walking out of the room. I give Jungkook the key to the other hotel room, just so I don’t lose it, and ruffle his hair a bit before heading out. 

     “Good luck, Junmyeon-hyung!” I hear him yell, and I raise my hand in thanks  and turn my head to smile before exiting the room. Everyone was downstairs waiting for me, and one I arrived, we exited the hotel and got into two large cabs, telling one driver to follow the other, before giving the directions of where to go. Similar to where I was being held, this building was also in the middle of a forest. I found out, from Jungkook, that these places were built to test out new machines, vaccines, and to hold only the most dangerous people. They were built around the world and I assume that most, if not all, of my friends are being held in one of these buildings. Namjoon has also informed me that my escape has not been announced, so that means they are definitely trying to keep quiet about it. He also assumed that they would probably keep the search in Korea since they don’t know I have help from others, which is good for me. Once we reached the area of drop off, we stopped the driver and thanked him, giving both of them a tip for driving us to practically the middle of nowhere.  Once we all got out and the drivers left, we pulled out our earpieces and connected them, testing to see if we could hear each other.

     “Hey guys! Can you hear me?” Jungkook’s voice spoke through the earpieces.

     “Yeah, loud and clear. Alright, let's get going. Directions, please?” Seokjin asked.

     “Sure thing…” Jungkook replied and began to direct us towards the building. It was quite a long walk, almost as long as I had to walk from when I escaped. Granted, I ran halfway through it, so it didn’t take me as long as it took us to get there. Meanwhile, we walked in relative quiet before Taehyung almost yelled,

     “HEY WAIT! TWO QUESTIONS TODAY, RIGHT!” and we all cringed at the loudness of his voice, coming through the earpieces and through our uncovered ears.

     “Taehyung, calm down!” Seokjin scolded, before turning to me.

     “He’s right though, ask away” I say and Taehyung immediately asks,

     “What did you mean when you said that you weren’t born with the powers?” I think for a minute on how to phrase the answer before finally responding,

     “It’s quite… complicated to explain, but I’ll try. It may also sound weird to you so just listen carefully. There is a special tree on our planet. It’s been dated to have been there for decades. It’s spirit has protected our people, and in return we give offerings to it. It was once prophesized that 12 people would be chosen by the tree to help protect it. Because of this, any child born on the planet must visit the tree at the age of 7 years and bathe in the lake below it, essentially offering themselves to the tree. If all is normal, the child will come out and go back to the family and continue their lives. Then, there was us. The tree was the one to give us our powers. The tree chose us.” Finishing up my response, i take a deep breath and wait for the next question to be asked. However, none came, and when I look at the others they all seemed to be contemplating what I had just told them. Finally, Yoongi spoke up.

     “What happens when your chosen?” he asked.

     “Basically, we are taken from our parents and are placed in extensive training to hone our powers properly” I reply, my voice a bit harsher than I wanted. The memories of that day are not ones I’d really like to remember or relive. It was a harsh time for me, but luckily that’s where I met Minseok for the first time. No one said anything, and it was then that I realized that we had all stopped walking. I began walking forward, passing by the others, who soon began walking as well.

     “Alright, you’re close. Put your masks on and tread carefully. You’ll be near the back entrance, which doesn’t have anyone guarding it” Jungkook’s voice broke through the silence and tension surrounding the group. Everyone placed a mask on, including me just to be on the safe side, and a black hat on our heads to cover as much as possible. Soon, as Jungkook had informed, we got to the building. We stayed back behind some trees because there were cameras scoping the area.

     “I can cut off the power to the cameras and the door for a minute or two, but not much longer. They will notice if it’s off for any longer” Jungkook spoke again.

     “Alright, tell us when you got it and give us a countdown. We’ll go as fast as we can, everyone ready?” Namjoon asked, to which we all gave a nod and waited for Jungkooks voice.

     “Alright it's down! Go!” Jungkook exclaimed and we made a run for it, Jungkooks voice counting down the only thing to be heard. We managed to get to the door and inside 15 seconds before the power came back on, which was good timing. 

     “Alright, there’s a staircase to your right. You’ll need to split up now” Jungkook voiced, typing away at his computer which could be heard.

     “Okay. Jin stay with me, we’ll do the third floor. V and Suho will do the second floor. Suga and ChimChim will do this floor and J-Hope you do the basement” Namjoon aserted, using all of our code names. I chose to stick with Suho since it was the only other name I was used to hearing. We broke off into our pairs, wishing each other good luck before heading off. Once we got upstairs we immediately had to hide behind the door as two men walked downstairs. Peeking out from behind, I tap Taehyungs hand to show it’s okay before heading out and down the hall. I pull my bag from my back and take out a water bottle, opening it and getting the water out into little spheres around me to be prepared. And not soon after that, a man came out of one of the rooms, turning around to spot us.

     “Hey, what are you doing here?!” he yelled, reaching for his pocket. I quickly threw one of my spheres, blinding him for a moment while Taehyung went behind him and pinched  a part of his neck, knocking him out instantly. 

     “He won’t be down for long, so we have to hurry” Taehyung spoke, reaching into the man's pocket to grab his keycard and a small remote. Throwing it on the ground, he smashed it, making sure the man wouldn’t be able to call for help. And, just in case, we opened the door he came from, threw him in and closed the door, locking it with the keycard. We continue down the hallway, searching the rooms, finding most of them empty, which began to frustrate me.

     “Can you sense him near?” Taehyung asked.

     “Yeah, he has to be here somewhere. I’m pretty sure he can sense me as well” I reply, opening another door and finding nothing.

     “There are only 5 doors left on this floor. If you can’t find him, he must be on another floor” Jungkook reminded us. I was determined to find him. He had to be on this floor.

 

     4 Rooms left…

 

     3 Rooms left…

 

     2 Rooms left…

 

     The last room was right at the end of the hallway. I stay at one side of the door while Taehyung stays on the other, keycard ready in hand. I nod my head and he swipes the card, opening the door and I run in first. The room was empty.

     “No… Damn it!” I yell, frustrated that we didn’t find him.

     “Maybe one of the others will find him” Taehyung conforted, but he didn’t realize that that wasn’t my problem.  **I** wanted to find him, not the others. Right as we were going to exit the room, a bang resounded through the room, startling me and Taehyung.

     “Did you hear that, Suho?” he asked to which I nodded and tried to listen closely for the noise again. A few seconds later, the bang sounded again. I managed to pinpoint the location and motioned Taehyung over.

     “It’s coming from here. Jungkook, is there anything behind this wall?” I ask, and I hear typing before he responds

     “Not that I can see. But let me check older records.” It’s quiet for a minute, save for another bang, before Jungkook replies,

     “There is! It’s another room. It must have been hidden from the newer maps!” There must be a way to get in then! I begin looking at the wall, and Taehyung looks as well, trying to find something. Soon, my hand brushes against a bump in the wall, one that seemed out of place. Pressing harder on it, a panel opened near the door. Walking back towards it, it needed the swipe of a keycard. Looking to Taehyung, he stood ready to attack, in case someone came out and nodded his head. I placed the keycard in the slot and swiped, getting one of my water spheres ready. The door opened slowly to a dark room, and at first it seemed devoid of any life, but then someone burst out and jumped at me, giving me no time to throw the water at him. I fell with him on top of me and quickly turned my head up to see who it was. Said person had his fist ready to punch when he stopped and I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

 

     Minseok. I found him. His hand dropped in shock and it took him a minute to process what was going on.

     “Junmyeon…? Is that you?” he asked, his voice sounding rough and scratchy from underuse. Instead of answering his question, I pull him into a hug, burying my face  in his hair. His arms came around me, holding me tightly, as if he was afraid I would be taken away from me. 

     “Umm, don’t mean to break up the reunion, but we have to get going” Taehyung voiced from behind us, and slowly I managed to stand and pull up Minseok with me. 

     “We're getting you out of here, Minseok-hyung. Let’s go” I say and he only nods his head before we quickly make our way out of the room.

     “Did you guys find him?” Seokjins voice asks through the earpieces, and I respond

     “Yeah. We have to get out quickly” Taehyung replies for me, since I was busy focusing on leading Minseok out. 

     “Hey, get back here!” a voice from behind us yells and we turn around to see three men running down the hall to catch us. To fight three men in this hallway would be impossible, it’s too small.

     “Junmyeon, can you form your spheres?” Minseok's voice asks and I quickly, while running from the men, grab another two water bottles, throwing one to Taehyung to open and opening the other myself, and bring out the spheres. With a wave of his hand, Minseok quickly freezes the spheres and hurls them at the men, hitting two on the head, knocking them out instantly, and the last one on the knee, making him fall down in pain. 

     “Great thinking hyung!” I tell him and he smiles shyly before we continue running down the hall and eventually down the stairs to where the other boys were waiting. There were quite a few men unconscious around their feet, but other than that, they looked fine. We quickly headed out the back door, not caring if the cameras caught us. We ran as fast as we could through the forest, Jungkook helping to navigate us through it to the road that connects to the city. We stopped and rested for a while, I gave Minseok some water, that didn’t have salt, and some snacks we packed for him to have. Calling two cabs to come pick us up, I quickly give Minseok a change of clothes to get dressed in and soon after the cabs arrived. Giving the directions needed, and getting weird looks from the cab drivers, we were on our way back to the hotel room.

     “You okay, hyung?” I ask Minseok, to which he nods and replies, his voice steadier than before,

     “Yeah, Junmyeon. I just never thought I’d see you again. How did you escape? And who are these people?” he asked and smiled, hugging him again before responding

     “All in good time. I’ll introduce everyone when we get back to the hotel room. And then we can catch up, okay?” He nods his head in agreement before laying it on my shoulder, closing his eyes to rest for a bit. Seokjin watches our interaction with a smile on his face, and I smile back, glad to have my hyung back. We soon make it to the hotel and up into the hotel room where Jungkook was waiting. We all sat down, exhausted from the rescue, before I began introducing everyone to Minseok.

     “Well guys, this is Minseok, my hyung. Hyung, this is BTS, the people who helped me find you and are going to help us find the others” I say, and Minseok looks at them for a minute before getting up and bowing.

     “Thank you so much for finding me. And thank you for taking care of Junmyeon, he’s very important to all of us. And you will help us find the others? How can we ever repay you?” he voices, sitting back down next to me.

     “As we have told Junmyeon-hyung, all we want is information when you are ready to tell. Nothing more” Namjoon replies, smiling. We all joke around for a while longer before I ask Minseok to come with me to talk in private. We go to the other room and I open the balcony doors and head out, leaning on the railing. Minseok follows, looking quite happy.

     “We will find the others, hyung. And we will get back to our planet. They need us” I say, to which Minseok looks at me for a minute before ruffling my hair and replying

     “Yes, we will. I have faith.” We stood there, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing past us and the fresh air that we had missed for months.

     “Minseok-hyung?”

     “Yes?”

**“We’re finally free…”**


	4. Staying Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to stay strong and hope for the best" ~Suho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CARP  
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT EARLIER BUT I WAS BUSY ALL WEEK  
> I apologize for the tardiness, but it is here! It's a bit shorter than the others!  
> As usual, hope you enjoy the story so far and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thank you!  
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

     The next morning I woke up feeling better than usual, turning my head to see Minseok sleeping peacefully next to me. After we had our short conversation, Minseok and I walked back into the other hotel room where the others were waiting for us to watch a movie together. We let Minseok chose what he’d like to watch and we all settled down for the next 2 hours to watch the movie. Soon after, we all separated into our rooms and after some quiet arguing and convincing, Hoseok gave me and Minseok the bed to sleep in while he took the couch in the living room. We felt bad, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

     Getting up out of the bed, I quietly walk out of the room as to not wake anyone and head to the living room. Hoseok was already awake, on his phone when I entered.

     “Good morning Junmyeon-hyung! Did you sleep well?” he voiced to which I smiled and replied, still a bit sleepy

     “Good morning. Yes I did. Thank you again for letting us take the bed.” He waved his hand in dismissal before moving over on the couch to let me sit down.

     “How do you feel?” he asked after a few minutes of silence and I tilted my head in confusion before he continued

     “Now that you’ve gotten one of your friends back, how do you feel?” I thought for a minute before responding

     “I feel like a part of me has been completed. Just a small part, however. I need the others to feel competed. They’re all I have. They may be younger than me and Minseok, but they still are like family… the only family I have.” Hoseok must have seen my mood sulken because he immediately changed the subject.

     “What’s your favorite color?” he asked and I laughed at the randomness of the question before replying

     “I’m torn between violet and gold. They’re both really beautiful colors. What are yours?” I ask back.

     “Green, all the way!” he responds quickly and we laugh, not noticing when Seokjin walks into the room.

     “Ah, good morning Seokjin. I hope you slept well” I immediately say, to which he smiles and replies

     “Yes, I did, thank you. And you may call me Jin. Everyone else calls me that, hyung” and walks away before I can protest. I look towards Hoseok who just shrugs his shoulders and walks to follow Se.. uh Jin. I lay back on the couch, letting my senses flow out. I could feel him. The next one… the power of teleportation. Jongin. Opening my eyes, which I hadn’t realized I closed, I was face to face with Minseok.

     “You sense him as well?” he asked me to which I nodded in response. He sat down next to me and laid back as well, closing his eyes.

     “Jongin is next. How long has it been since we’ve seen him?” Minseok continues, his voice straining a little, and I can tell he’s trying hard not to let tears slip by.

     “Almost a year, hyung. We were so busy here, in China. Do you remember the last time we saw him?” I ask, without really needing an answer.

     “Of course I do. We were sat on the couch in the hotel room we shared on our business trip, laptop on the small table in front of us, waiting for the skype call. When he finally called and answered of course Jongin was there, all bright smiles asking us if we were okay and that we were taking care of ourselves. It was 2 days before his birthday, and we told him we would be able to make it and that we would take him out” Minseok started, smiling at the memory.

     “Yeah, he was so happy that his hyungs were going to take him out, he was practically bouncing around the room. Oh god, I hope he’s okay. I hope all of them are okay. I can’t imagine how it must have been for him. You know how he gets when he’s nervous. When we’re all nervous or scared. We can’t use our powers properly” I add on, getting up and walking towards the window.

     “Yeah, but don’t worry pr- ah, Junmyeon. We’ll find them and we’ll return to our planet, and all will be well” he replies and I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was a calming gesture, but also a promise. I nod my head and we both turned around and head to the bathroom to wash up, not noticing the figure standing behind the almost closed door to the bedroom.

     After washing up, we head to the other hotel room, where everyone had gathered. Jungkook yet again had his computer in front of him, furiously typing away at something. Jimin and sat next to him, looking down at his phone. When we entered however, he looked up and gave us a smile, although it seemed sadder than usual. I wondered what was wrong, but I didn’t want to pry, so I left it alone. Namjoon motioned us to sit down, which we did, and Jin walked into the room with a few cups of what smelled like tea. We said our thanks before we all finally sat down.

     “So, how are you feeling, Minseok-hyung? Finally being free again” Jin asked and Minseok smiled before replying

     “It is quite lovely. I was stuck in that dark room for so long, it became a habit to wake up to darkness and just lay still. But now, finally I can be with my friends again. And I have you all to thank for that.” I could hear the sincerity in his voice and placed a hand on his back in comfort. All the boys smiled in return, before Jimin turned raised his head and asked

     “Can we ask the questions now?” to which Minseok looked at me, confusion written on his face. I laughed before answering

     “Of course. Hyung, I told them that each day they could ask me two questions about anything they wanted to know, and that I would answer them. And now, because we saved you, it has increased to 3 questions. So, ask away and me or Minseok-hyung, if he wants, can answer.”

     “Alright then, does anyone of you have more than one power?” Jungkook asks, and Minseok is the one to answer.

     “No, we were all given one power, nothing more. I assume you told them the prophecy” he askes me and I only nod my head in reply.

     “What are each of the powers? Could you list them out!” Taehyung exclaims and I am the one to answer it.

     “Well, there is water, ice, fire, ground, lightning, wind, light, teleportation and healing” I list out and Taehyung looks like a kid in a candy store.

     “Woah teleportation! No way! And healing! That’s awesome and must be so helpful!” he exclaims, sounding so interested in our abilities. He would be the first of his kind.

     “Is there a reason as to why you came here?” Yoongi’s voice breaks through Taehyungs squealing.

     “Yes, there is” we both answer, not going any further than that. There seemed no need to go further either, as Yoongi just nodded his head and didn’t try and pry further. Once all the questions were out of the way, we got to work trying to locate the next person, Jongin.

     “Alright, I’ll need a description of your friend and what his name is” Jungkook said, waiting to type away at his computer.

     “His name is Jongin. Last time we saw him, he had really dark, almost raven like hair, he’s tall, taller than both of us, taller than Namjoon, even. Muscular, and tan like skin” I recite, hoping it was enough information to help find him.

     “What is his power?” Jimin asks and Minseok is the one to answer,

     “Teleportation” to which Taehyung visibly gets excited.

     “Wait, if he has the power of teleportation, couldn’t he escape?” Hoseok asks, and I think for a minute before replying

     “If they sedated him, there’s no way he could escape. I think that’s what they may have done. They may have kept him under sedation for all these months. That means when he wakes up, he may be unstable, which is why if any of you find him, you must immediately call me of Minseok-hyung to help. He is shy and won’t like it if strangers are near him, even if they try to help. His mind will be confused by whatever drug he’s on.”

     “You heard him boys, be careful when we find him, okay?” Jin enforces and everyone agrees.

     “Alright, I think I may have found him. Can you check?” Jungkook voices after 20 minutes of silence. He turns the laptop and Minseok and I both instantly recognise the picture.

     “Yes, it’s him” we both say and Jungkook turns the laptop around and continues typing away, most likely to find the location of where Jongin is.

     “It says that his code name is Kai. Do you know anything about this?” Jungkook asks, not looking away from the screen.

     “Ah, yes. As I’ve said before, they don’t know our real names, so they give us code names, or subject names” I reply and Minseok adds

     “Yep, mine was Xiumin. Honestly, where do they come up with these code names, I have no clue.” We laugh at the joke and wait for Jungkook to find the location of Jongin. Taehyung seemed to be getting impatient because he kept on fidgeting in his seat.

     “Have you found his location yet” he finally whined and Jungkook shook his head before replying

     “No, I’m having a bit of trouble accessing the location database. It’s throwing so many firewalls that I can barely avoid getting caught. This may take a bit, so feel free to do something else while I retrieve it.”

     “Alright guys, let's give Jungkook space to work. How about we all go to the pool downstairs and relax for a but. Jungkook can join us once he gets the information he needs” Jin voiced and we each headed to our rooms quickly, dressing in a pair of swimming trunks, Jin and Jimin letting Minseok and I borrow a pair of theirs, before heading to the indoor pool. It wasn’t as crowded as the outdoor pool, most people opting to go lay in the sun. Taehyung and Jimin immediately jumped in, while Jin and Namjoon decided to dip their feet in the water first before getting in. Minseok soon followed after, however I held back, opting to watch them have fun. On multiple occasions, Taehyung tried to grab me and pull me in, but it never worked and he soon gave up. The way they all played around made me remember the good times I had with the others. Always eager to fool around, the maknae’s always found someway to get everyone to play with them.

     “You’re thinking about them, aren’t you?” Minseok's voice startled me. Looking at the pool, he was right near the edge where I was sat on a beach chair.

     “It’s hard not to. All the happiness I see reminds me of them” I reply, smiling sadly. He nodded his head in agreement, turning around to watch the boys fool around and bother their hyungs.

     “Don’t worry. That’ll be us soon too. We’ll be a big, happy family again” Minseok says after a few moments and slowly floats away towards the other side of the pool. He’s right, I know it deep down, but it still hurts when they aren’t here. So many good times we could have had in the last few months wasted because someone found out about us, and we had to be locked away for the safety of humankind.

     “Screw humankind, what did we ever do to deserve what has happened to us? We didn’t hurt anyone, we didn’t do anything, yet we were captured like animals and hidden away. And for how long would they have kept us there?” I pondered, getting angrier with each passing thought. But then, when I looked back at Taehyung and Jimin and Namjoon and Jin, all that anger flows away. Not all of humankind is bad. Only those who are selfish and only with to protect themselves. Those are the bad guys, and those are the ones who will pay. I lay back into the chair, closing my eyes and letting the laughter and giggle of the others flow over me. It seemed like no time had passed when Jungkook came up to me and shook me to notify me that he was there. The others seemed to notice him as well, and soon everyone was sitting at a table, in order to hear what Jungkook had to say.

     “It took me quite a while, but I’ve managed to find his location. He’s in Sweden” Jungkook says and everyone waits for him to continue.

     “I also managed to get a blueprint of the building, however, there is a problem that arrises. I checked blueprints that go back at least 40 years and I’ve gotten over 7 different types. Two show that the building has 4 floors, two show that the building is only one floor, one shows that it has two basement floors and 2  show that it has at least 6 basement floors, plus 2 main floors. The building has been changed so much that it cannot be certain where he could be held. As we know, in the last rescue, Minseok was held in a room that was off the recent blueprints, so I can’t be sure as to how many floors there are now, since the most recent blueprint is 3 years old. So, you’ll have to tread carefully. As I did last time, I will stay behind again to direct you around. Also, I can’t be sure as to how many people are in the building, so you’ll have to be real careful” he stated and it took me a minute to comprehend what he said. This mission will be harder than the last.

     “We’ll have our weapons on us, just in case. It’s still a last resort, but if you do get attacked and there isn’t a peaceful way out, then use it. Everyone understand?” Namjoon asserts and everyone nods their head in understanding before the tension seems to die down.

     “Alright, we can relax for now, but tonight we pack up and we leave for Sweden tomorrow. I’ll get the plane tickets as soon as we go back upstairs” Jin says, and Jungkook and Taehyung immediately sprint for the pool, jumping in to cool off. Jimin  and Hoseok follow behind, jumping in after them to splash them. Namjoon and Jin shake their head before heading after them and Yoongi, who I had forgotten was even there, sat back in one of the lounging chairs and closed his eyes.

     “You want to get in?” Minseok asks me, to which think for a minute before shaking my head. It felt so wrong to have fun without the others there with us.

     “You don’t have to limit yourself just because they aren’t here” he adds to which I stay quiet. He always seems to be able to read me easily.

     “Go, have fun hyung. I’ll be laying down” I answer and head to the chair near Yoongi and lay down. I can feel Minseok’s eyes on me for a few moments before he heads to the pool and gets in to float around some more. I know what he’s saying is true, but I still don’t feel right. I may be free, but the rest of my friends aren’t, so until they are free, I don’t want t do anything fun without them. I’m used to this anyway, from childhood, or lack thereof, experience. Soon, my thoughts seem to lull me into a light rest.

 

A While Later…

 

     “Junmyeon-hyung wake up!” a voice called, and someone shook me back to the conscious world. I blinked and looked up to find Jimin standing above me, smiling.

     “You’ve been sleeping the entire time! It’s like we have another Yoongi-hyung!” He joked and I could hear a ‘Hey!’ come from behind him. I laughed and got up, stretching my sleepy limbs.

     “You didn’t even get into the water, are you okay?” Jimin pouted, and I ruffled his hair before responding

     “Yeah, Jimin. I’m fine. Just didn’t want to get in is all. I’ve been around water my entire life, so it's nothing special” and I give him a smile. He seems to be content with the answer, smiling back and turning around to run and bother Yoongi. We walk back upstairs and, as Jin said, we all began to pack up our belongings in preparation for tomorrow. Jin quickly buys the tickets needed and then orders some food for everyone to eat before we each do our own thing before heading to bed. I walk out onto the balcony, watching the cars pass by on the streets below. My mind keeps turning, different thoughts popping up which made me soon gain a headache, one which I didn’t need.

     “Stop thinking so hard” Minseok’s voice spoke behind me. I sigh, before turning around and leaning on the railing.

     “It’s hard not to hyung, you know that” I reply and he nods his head.

     “Yeah, you were always one to overthink things and get worried really easily. They are all more than capable of handling themselves. They are all fine” he responds and I simply turn back around to watch the cars.

     “I know that. I don’t doubt that for a second” I reply and we stand in silence for a while longer before Jimin and Yoongi come into the room, most likely to head to sleep. We walk off the balcony, closing the door behind us before climbing into bed.

     “Goodnight Junmyeon-hyung. Goodnight Minseok-hyung” I hear Jimin whisper.

     “Good night Jiminie” I reply and Minseok does the same before falling asleep relatively quickly. I, however, have a hard time falling asleep with my thoughts bothering me every minute. Soon however, I managed to close my eyes and didn’t realize when I fell asleep, the last thought being

  **‘We’re coming, Jongin’**


	5. Rescuing Jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time to get Jongin!" ~Suho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter was a struggle for me  
> ~That's why its a bit late, sorry everyone!  
> ~As usual, hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated  
> ~Thank you!  
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

     The next day came quickly, allowing me only 4 hours of sleep. We had all woken up around 6, as requested by Jin, to get to the airport for our flight at 8. The airport wasn’t far off, and because we had our bags packed the night before, it made things much easier. The flight was about 9 hours long, so maybe I’d get some sleep on the plane. It was 6:35 when we exited the hotel, and I was dragging my feet behind me. Minseok could tell I was tired, so he pulled my head onto his shoulder and told me to take a nap. I was very grateful, but even so my brain wouldn’t let me rest. I seemingly dozed off for a bit, but it was too short because I was soon shaken awake by Minseok, telling me we were at the airport. Looking at the time, it was already 7, which confirmed that I didn’t get to take the nap I needed. 

     “Are you okay?” I heard Hoseok ask, if it was directed to me, I couldn’t tell but I mumbled a quick reply and no more questions seemed to pop up. Passing through the airport was quite blurry, in my mind. I couldn’t remember when we passed through security, nor when we had even been called on the plane. The next thing I knew, we were on the plane and I was sat in between Minseok and Hoseok. My eyes could barely keep themselves open at this point, but I was still trying to stay awake for a little longer, at least until we took off.

     “Myeon, you can sleep now” Minseok’s voice pierced through my haze, and I turned to look at him. He was patting his shoulder as an invitation and at this point I was too sleepy to argue. I laid my head on his shoulder and I could feel my mind instantly give way to sleep, the last words I heard being

     “Sleep well, Myeon” before giving into the darkness. 

 

A few hours later…

 

     I woke up to someone poking me on my forehead, which was honestly not the best way to do it, but it still worked. Opening my eyes, I heard a gasp and a voice spoke, one that I recognised a few seconds later as Hoseok.

     “Oh, he’s still alive” he said, to which I frowned and brought my hand up to his face, pushing it away. I heard Minseok chuckle next to me and I realized that I was still laying on his shoulder. I immediately picked up my head, almost bumping his chin, and thank him for allowing to rest on him.

     “It’s no problem Junmyeon, you were very tired anyway” he replied and I nodded my head before looking at the small screen on the chair in front of me. We were almost to our destination, only 30 more minutes to go, which took me by surprise.

     ‘I slept for more than 8 hours… wow..” I thought, leaning my head back. I could hear Namjoon and Jin talking behind me and Jimin giggling in front. I hadn’t even realized where everyone sat because I was so tired. I saw a fluff of orange hair peek above the chair in front  of me and sure enough, Jimin’s head popped up with it. 

     “You’re awake! Did you sleep well hyung?” he asked, smiling brightly as usual.

     “Yes, I did. My neck is a bit stiff however, but I should be fine” I reply, bringing my hand to my neck to massage it lightly. 

     “If only Yixing were here to massage it for you, eh?” Minseok asked teasingly and I could feel my face get a bit warmer. I lightly punched Minseok on the shoulder to shut him up, which only made him laugh harder.

     “Who’s Yixing?” Jimin asked, to which I started to respond

     “Um, well… H-he… uh”

     “He’s Junmyeon’s super secret, but not really, crush!” Minseok finished and I could literally feel my face burn hotter in embarrassment. I punched him again, harder this time, to which he raised his hands in defeat.

     “Alright, alright sorry!” he said through laughter, rubbing at his shoulder afterward.

     “Oh. Don’t worry hyung! I’ll keep it a secret!” Jimin replied and I just wanted to sink into my chair and disappear at the moment. Soon,I was put out of my misery when the flight attendants called for everyone to put on their seat belts. Jimin had finally turned around and all attention was off of me,but I still felt somewhat embarrassed. I didn't think my crush was so obvious. Being what, and who I am, I had to conceal those feelings,but of course as soon as I saw him, it would all go to hell. 

     ‘I wonder how he is. They better have not hurt him, otherwise he'll will officially break loose’ i though, unconsciously squeezing the arm rest next to me. Minseok broke me out of my unaware state,placing his hand on mine and squeezing it gently. He gave me the same worried face he always does,but I quickly shake my head and smile, showing that I'm alright. The flight soon landed and we disembarked, some more tired than others. Grabbing our luggage, Namjoon calls for two cabs for us, in good English I must say, and we ask one to follow the other and to take us to the nearest 5 star hotel. Let's be honest, we all need it after the 9 hour flight. 

     “Because of the jet lag that most of us are -or will- be feeling, we’ll have to set our rescue plan for tonight. It’ll be better anyway, they most likely will not be expecting an intrusion so late at night. Rest well, everyone, and I will wake everyone up around 10 to get ready” Namjoon said, and those who were able to reply nodded, while others looked like they were about to pass out. I helped Jungkook carry a sleepy Taehyung to one of the rooms while Namjoon helped Jin to their room and Jimin led a sleepy Yoongi and Hoseok to their room. 

     “Minseok-hyung, go get some rest” I say to him, and he turns around, looking like he was going to say something, but just smiles and walks to our shared room. I sat down near one of the windows, looking at the busy city below. It does remind me of our home, it was always so busy below us, while we sat above and watched the days pass by. While we sat in isolation and despair. Their lives moved on, our lives stopped.

     “Will everything go back to normal once all this is over. Once we get back?” I whispered, closing my eyes to focus in on Jongin’s spirit. I can sense it much closer than before, but it’s still not as strong as it should be. That only confirms what I had thought earlier, he’s been put to sleep so his power is held under control. I guess, all in all, that was a good thing for him. At least the time didn’t pass by as slowly as it did for us. To him, when he wakes, it’ll probably be like no time has passed. 

     “Are you okay, hyung?” Jimins voice wafts through my thoughts, startling me slightly.

     “Yes, yes. Just checking up on Jongin. He does seem to be asleep like I thought” I reply, turning around to face him. Before he could say anything, I quickly ask him

     “What are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be getting some rest with the others?”

     “I slept on the plane, like you. So, I’m alright for now”

     “Ah, I see..”

     “Hey hyung?”

     “Yes?”

     “Can I ask you the questions? I’ve been wondering about a few things, and since the others will most likely be too busy to ask, could I ask?”

     “Of course, go right ahead.” He seems to contemplate the questions he would ask for a moment before replying,

     “The tree you talked about. How did the tree come to be on your planet?” he asked, to which I actually needed a moment to think.

     “It’s… It’s not fully known. Most know that it appeared at our time of need. It helped our people survive and since then we have taken care of it to the best of our abilities” I finally reply, leaving some details out.

     “Oh, well it sounds like a very nice… uh tree. Anyway, speaking of the tree, the prophecy told by your people, didn’t it say 12 people? As far as you’ve said, there are only 9. What happened to the other 3?” he asked.

     “The other 3. I never gave much thought to it. The people who took us in never told us about any others. Maybe they haven’t been found yet?” I reply, becoming intrigued myself. 

     “Alright, fair enough. Maybe we’ll be able to find out the answer later? Final question, and I’m only asking this to slowly sate my curiosity until you tell us everything, but is the reason why you came here important to your people?” The question was simply asked, so I gave a simple answer.

     “Yes.” He seemed satisfied and his bright smile came back before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

     “Do you want anything to drink? Coffee?”

     “No, thank you. I’ll take a water though.” I reply. The truth is, because of my power, if I drink anything other than water, I can easily get sick. 

     “Here you go!” Jimin said, handing me the water bottle. I thank him and drink slowly, enjoying the coolness slip down my throat. It’s a nice feeling, but at the same time, I hate it in a way. This power took me away from everything I held dear. It isolated me from everyone. But, in a way, I am grateful. At least it took me away from them…

     “Hey, it’s almost time for everyone to wake up. Let’s get ready and wake them up” Jimin voiced and I agreed and went to the room me and Minseok shared, only to find him already awake.

     “Did you sleep at all?” I ask, grabbing the backpack from my luggage and filling it with the necessary items. 

     “Yes, I did. A few hours is enough for me. I’ll sleep better when Jongin is rescued” he replied, grabbing his bag as well. 

     “Yeah, same. Here take these” I say, throwing him 3 water bottles.

     “Thanks Myeon!” he replied placing them in his bag before walking out.

     ‘Alright… water, check. Spare clothes, check. Pocket knife, check. Snacks, check. Money, check. Seem’s like I have everything’ I thought, doing a final check on my bag. I walked out of my room, seeing a few others in there all ready. Yoongi and Jungkook were still getting ready.

     “Alright, Jungkook is staying here as usual. Here are the ear pieces. Keep them off until we get to the location. I’ll say this once and only once, be careful. There are a lot more unknowns in this mission, so always watch your back, and the back of your partner. I’ll decide those once we get to the building. Are we all ready?” Namjoon declared, and we all agreed and headed out once we said our byes to Jungkook.

     “Stay safe guys, especially you Tae!” Jungkook yelled and I saw Taehyung turn around smiling and whisper something to Jungkook before leaving with us. The normal routine happened, and soon we were on our way to the nearest location to the building.

     “Eh, what should we do if one of us finds him?” Taehyung asked, placing his fighting gloves on.

     “If you find him, be careful. He’s not to keen on strangers, even if their trying to help him. And I’m pretty sure, because of what happened to him, he might be a bit more scared than usual. And trust me, you don’t want to be hit by him. He can easily take one of you down if he got the chance. Hopefully, as Myeon has predicted, he is asleep and when woken up he won’t be able to do much. Still, be careful.” Minseok answered and I nodded in agreement. The rest of the way we sat in silence, watching the cityscape turn into nature. Soon, we were dropped off, and each of us placed on our earpieces. Testing them to make sure they work, Jungkook began to lead us to the building. We came up on it quicker than others but this time there were 3 guards outside, guarding the door. 

     “Minseok and I will distract them, you guys get behind them and knock them out” I say before we ran towards the guards, water bottles in hand. The guards spotted us and immediately ran forward to intercept us. I threw a few water spheres towards them while Minseok threw a few ice cubes. The guards were held back a bit, enough for Taehyung, Namjoon and Yoongi to get behind them and knock them out.

     “Good distraction guys” Hoseok said, giving us a thumbs up.

     “Oyi, I’ve managed to stop the cameras outside for a bit, so get inside already!” Jungkook yelled over the earpieces and we quickly shuffled inside.

     “Alright well, there is only one floor here, but there seems to be a few basement floors. Me and Jin will take the first floor, V and J-Hope take the first basement floor, Suga and ChimChim take the second, and Xiumin and Suho can take the third. If there are anymore, let us know and we’ll check them out together” Namjoon voiced and we split up into our pairs and headed down the staircase.

     “Can you sense him any clearer?” Minseok asked me and I shook my head.

     “No, I can never pinpoint anyone's location” I reply, checking the hallway before we walked through it.

     “Hm. I know I was never able to do it, but you used to be able to. Did something happen that you can’t pinpoint anyone?” he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

     “Maybe it’s because I haven’t been near everyone in a long time? You know that sometimes distance affects us. Maybe this is the way it affects me?” I speculate and he nods in acknowledgement. We say in silence for a while, checking different open doors without any luck. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone in the area.

     “Do you think anyone is even here? It’s pretty late” I ask, breaking the silence.

     “Could be, those guards were outside. Maybe, they are all on a specific floor and we got lucky?” he replies, opening the last door on the floor.

     “Damn, nothing. Should we head back?” Minseok asks, frustration evident on his face.

     “I guess we should, I wonder if the others ha-” I begin to reply before Taehyungs voice interrupts.

     “HEY, WE NEED HELP! THERE’S A TON OF GUARDS ON THIS LEVEL AND J-HOPE’S BEEN SHOT IN THE LEG!” Minseok and I exchange glances before running back down the hall to get to them as fast as we could. We prepared our attacks while running up the stairs, almost bumping into Yoongi and Jimin. They look a bit exhausted, which means they must have run into a few people as well. We all run towards the room with the loudest noises, getting our weapons ready. Barging into the room, I spot Hoseok in a corner fighting -or trying to fight- two guards, Taehyung in the middle of the room fighting against 3 guards, and two scientist in another corner, cowering. We all run towards the guards, splitting off to help both guys. Me and Jimin went to help Taehyung, knocking two of the guards away from him. The one I pushed swung back at me with a baton and it hit me arm, making me drop my water bottle in pain. Taking another swing, aimed towards my face, I ducked and swiped my foot under him, knocking him onto his back. He quickly got back us as I did and laugher when he saw I didn’t have a weapon.

     “Don’t underestimate me, asshole” I say before concentrating my power as I did before and draining him of enough water to knock him out. I got a bit dizzy afterwards, realizing that I may have taken out a bit too much water, extending my power a bit far. Turning around, everyone was still fighting, but one by one they were able to knock out the guards. Taehyung was struggling with his, so I threw a water sphere towards him, and as if he was reading my mind, Minseok froze it making it collide with the back of the guys head, knocking him out instantly. 

     “Well… he’s waking up with a… a bad headache later” Taehyung joked between heavy breaths. We all laughed lightly at his joke, gathering together near Hoseok.

     “Let me see the wound” I tell Hoseok and he sits on the floor and stretches his leg out, wincing at the pain. I kneel next to it and pull away the ripped part of the pants and sigh in relief.

     “It hasn’t gone into his leg. It just barely scraped by. The bleeding is pretty heavy though. Hyung could you grab a water from my bag?” I ask and he brings one out. I take half of the water out and flatten it out to a small rectangular shape, to fit over the wound.

     “I’m going to put this over the wound for 30 seconds. It’ll stop the bleeding and stop any infection from spreading. It’ll hurt though, you ready?” I say, and he nods his head, grabbing at Jimins hand. I place the water on the wound and begin to count to 30.

     “Ah, crap” Hoseok hisses, squeezing Jimins hand. Meanwhile, Namjoon and Jin run into the room, looking around before spotting us.

     “You’re late to the party guys!” Taehyung jokes and Namjoon takes a deep breath of relief, and grabs at his shoulder which I could see was bleeding.

     “You too, Rapmon?” I ask, pulling the water back from Hoseoks wound and dumping it somewhere else. 

     “He took the bullet for me, idiot as he is” Jin said, worry easily heard in his voice.

     “Don’t worry about me, hyung. I protected you because I wanted to. And I know how much you don’t like pain. I’d gladly take it” Namjoon replied, blushing afterwards when realizing what he said. I sighed, pulling the rest of the water out of the bottle and walked up to him.

     “Here, let me at least stop the bleeding” I say and he ripped off the piece of the shirt off to reveal the bulletwound. For him, the bullet had actually went through his shoulder. I placed the water on the wound on both sides of his shoulder, holding it for longer because if the size of the wound. Once the wound seemed to stop bleeding, I took the water and threw it away, realizing that I threw it near the two scientist who where still cowering in the corner. Only now, they were watching us.

     “Y-you… you a-are th-the same as h-him” one spoke, his voice trembling with fear.

     “You mean like Kai?” Minseok spoke, anger laced in his voice.

     “H-how do y-you…” the other spoke and I realized that it was a woman.

     “That’s a secret. Would you mind telling us where you’re keeping him?” I reply, walking near them. The woman cowered behind the man and he held his hand out protectively.

     “Don’t come near! Hurt me if you want, but not her!” the man yells, finally not stuttering over his words. I raise my hands in the air before replying

     “I’m not here to hurt anyone. My friends were attacked, so I helped. But we are not here to kill anyone. Please, just lead us to Kai and you won’t see us anymore.”

     “How can we believe you! You- you’ll probably kill us once you get your friend back” the man spat. I sigh, stepping back from the obvious couple and turn to the others. 

     “Well, we’ll have to find him the old fashion way. Let’s go” I say, beginning to walk away. The rest slowly got the idea and began to walk with me.

     “W-wait. Y-you aren’t going to kill us?” the man asked and I turned around to reply.

     “I tried to tell you. We don’t kill. What good will that do? All I want is to get my friends back and go home. That’s all we want to do.” He seemed to contemplate for a minute before speaking.

     “O-okay. I’ll help you. But she has to get out unharmed” he said, and I could see the woman try to argue with him but he held his ground. It was then that I realized something.

     “She’s pregnant, isn’t she?” I say, to which he tenses up.

     “We won’t harm her. If she wishes to stay here and wait for you, then we shall leave her here” I add, trying to reassure him. He nods his head after a few moments and turns around to speak to the woman. She ends up sitting on a chair in the room and the man walks up to me, visibly shaking.

     “F-follow m-me” he says, walking quickly past us and heading down the hall. We all follow him closely and soon we come up to a large doorway. He pulls out a keycard and swipes it, making the door open slowly. We walk in and I immediately spot someone in the middle of the room.

 

     Jongin

 

     He’s laying on a bed, tubes sticking out of him with different medicines flowing into him and his hands and legs chained to the bed. I run up to the bed, followed closely by Minseok and run my eyes over his body. A scar ran down the side of his face to the back of his neck, but that as the only different thing about him. I run my hand through his hair, which knotted a little, but that would be fixed once we got back.

     “Get these tubes out of him” Minseok says a bit harshly and the many visibly flinches before walking to the bed and slowly disconnecting him from the medicine and chains.

     “How long will it be for him to wake up?” I ask and the man thinks for a minute before replying

     “It’s usually about an hour before the dr-” he begins but Minseok interrupts him.

     “So, 8 minutes then Suho?” he asks me and I nod my head. The human medicine never stays in our body for long because it’s not made for us. We waited for those minutes to pass in silence, the man visibly uncomfortable, shifting on his feet. Soon, I saw Jongin’s hand twitch and I motion for Minseok to step away, as did I. His eyes soon open and he immediately jumps up from the bed and looks around. When he saw us, he runs towards us, trying to get out of the room. He must have still been slightly affected by the drug, so he didn’t recognise us. I grab him with both arms and pull him back to me to try and stop him.

     “Hey, Jongin stop! It’s me! Junmyeon!” I yell, trying to stop him from. He didn’t listen, grabbing at my hand , the one that was injured earlier by the guard and I hissed, letting go of him. But he didn’t run away. He finally looked at me and I could see the recognition in his eyes.

     “Junmyeon? Hyung? It’s you! Oh my god, it’s you!” he yelled, pulling me into a hug. 

     “Yeah, it’s me. Someone else is here to see you as well” I reply, pulling away and stepping back. Jongin looks around and spots Minseok standing a bit away, smiling.

     “Minseok-hyung!” he yells, running and pulling him into a hug as well, tear cascading down his face. Minseok laughs and pulls away, wiping his tears.

     “Yeah, it’s us. You’re safe now” Minseok says, guiding him towards me and the others.

     “Eh, hyung, who are they?” he asks, shying away a little.

     “They are the people who helped us find you. And they are helping us find the others too. You can trust them” I say, grabbing his arm and squeezing it softly in reassurance. He nods his head and bows to them before we all start walking out.

     “Guys, I’ll meet you outside. I’m going to take him back to his wife” I say, pointing to the man still standing in the room. Namjoon nods and guides everyone to the entrance. I walk up to the man, who was shaking slightly, probably expecting me to kill him.

     “Well, let’s go” I say motioning for the door. He walks ahead of me, and we quickly come upon the room. He opens the door and I hear the woman call his name out, and they rush to each other, hugging each other tightly.

     “Congratulations on the baby. I wish you all the best with the child” I say, staying in the doorway.

     “You aren’t killing us?” the woman asks and I shake my head.

     “I wouldn’t lay a hand on you. I would suggest, before the guards wake up, to pretend to be knocked out. At least they won’t ask too many questions and you won’t get in trouble. Just say that I knocked you out” I say, turning around to leave.

     “Thank you for sparing us. I-we wish you luck on your mission” the woman replies and I smile to myself, but don’t say anything and walk away. I head out to find the others waiting in the treeline for me.

     “Hey, Jongin, here's some clothes for you” I say, handing him the spare clothes from the bag and a snack for him to munch on while we walk back to the pick up point. Jin calls the two cabs and we split up and soon we’re on our way back to the hotel.

     “This is all so surreal. I can’t believe this is happening” Jongin says, leaning his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

     “Yep. It is. Now we have to find the next person” I say, leaning back in the seat.

     “Baekhyun” Jongin says after a few moments. We turn to him and before we could ask why he said that he adds

  
      **“I know where Baekhyun is”**


	6. Rescuing Baekhyun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Onward!" ~Suho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The amount of people that actually like this is blowing my mind!  
> ~I cannot thank you guys enough for taking time to actually read this!  
> ~I love you guys so much, thank you for the support!  
> ~As always, comments are welcome and appreciated, it lets me know I'm doing a good job!  
> ~Thank you!  
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

     “You do?!” Minseok and I yell at the sametime, and he nodded in response.

     “Yeah. It was the day before my birthday, Baekhyun had come over early because his schedule was clear for a few days and he wanted to have a sleepover. I do believe his exact words were ‘I want to be the first one to tell you Happy Birthday!’ You know how he is” he replied, and we all laughed softly. That’s definitely the Baekhyun we know. 

     “Anyway, it must have been around 10, we were getting ready to watch a movie, when it happened. T-they…” he continued, stumbling on his words. I could see the memory was affecting him greatly, so I placed my hand on his back, rubbing slow circles on it to calm him down. Minseok has placed a hand on his hair, massaging slightly.

     “Take it slow, you don’t have to tell us the details if you don’t want to” I say, and he shakes his head before replying

     “I-I have to get it off my chest. They barged into the apartment, we both were startled by the sound and Baekhyun had told me to stay hidden in the room while he went to check. I wanted to object, but he had already left the room. I had waited for some more sounds, but it was quiet for a few minutes and I couldn’t just stay there anymore. I walked quietly to the door, which Byun closed behind him and I heard the men speaking. Listening carefully, I heard them say that they had ‘captured one’ and that they would ‘deliver him to Norway’. I had to stop them, but before I could even open the door, the men broke in. One of them, the one with a taser, ran to me and I managed to evade him and ran past the other who was trying to get something from his bag. I saw them carrying Baekhyun. I could have gotten to him. I-if I had just teleported to him, I could have grabbed him and teleported away. B-but I w-was so… so scared. I-I couldn’t… One of them came up behind me and injected me with something and I guess I lost consciousness because the next thing I remember is waking up to you guys…” he finished, placing his head in his hands, shaking slightly. Minseok and I tried to sooth him as best we could and soon he had fallen asleep on Minseok’s shoulder.

     “Well… that was quite a story. Will he be alright?” Jin asked, and I smiled softly, nodding in reply. We sat in silence the rest of the way, making sure not to disturb Jongin. When we got to the hotel, we had to wake him up, as much as we hated to, and led him inside and up to the rooms. Minseok led him to our shared room to lay him to sleep while the rest of us met up with Jungkook.

     “Well according to Jongin, the next person, Baekhyun, was taken to Norway. Can you pinpoint his location?” Yoongi asked Jungkook, who grabbed his laptop and began typing away.

     “Since you’ve gotten his location, it’ll be easier to search. But It’ll still take time to get into the government files. Rest, and I’ll let you know when I got them” he replied and immediately focused on his work. 

     “I’m going to go take a shower” Hoseok said, getting up and leaving for the bathroom.

     “I’m think I’ll take a nap” Yoongi followed, heading for the bedroom, which had Jimin following soon after.

     “Namjoon, you should get some rest as well” Jin voiced, laying down on the couch.

     “Nah, I’m okay. I’m not tired. By the way, Junmyeon-hyung, we forget to ask you the questions yesterday. Does that mean we can ask more today?” he responds, to which I laugh and shake my head. He frowns and was about to say something when I interrupted him.

     “You can’t because I was asked questions yesterday. While you all went to sleep, Jimin stayed up with me and asked some questions.

     “That brat. What did he ask you?” Namjoon mumbles.

     “Can’t exactly say. You’ll have to ask him. If you ask a repeat today, I’ll let you know.

     "Now, what would you like to know?” I ask and Jin is the first to open his mouth.

     “What kind of training did you all go through?” he asked and, as much as I didn’t want to remember those times, I responded

     “It was all intensive training. Most of it focused on our powers, that's why most of our training was separate. Then there was the body training. Martial arts and stamina. That’s about it.”

     “How long did training last to?” Namjoon asked next.

     “All day if needed” I replied swiftly, hearing Jin gasp.

     “Were you allowed to do anything when you weren’t training? Like for fun?” Jungkook asked, still typing away at his laptop.

     “Fun? That isn’t a word those people knew. If we weren’t training, we were locked in our dorm. We didn’t have much there either, but luckily it had a big library, so I would usually read to some of the others when we were bored” I replied, getting up to grab a water from the kitchen. 

     “No fun? What a way to live. I would have honestly died living like that” Jungkook commented once I came back and I laughed. I had to agree though, it was an awful way to live for a long time.

     “Did you get to see your family at all?” Jin asked and I froze mid-step.

     ‘Family? Ha, what family?’ I thought, before walking back to the couch.

     “No. We weren’t allowed to see any family. Not that most of us would want to…” I replied after a few moments, and before Jin could comment anymore, Minseok walked into the room, stealing the spotlight.

     “Jongin’s asleep finally. He should be fine by morning” he said, settling down next to me. I sighed in relief and laid myself down, my head resting on his lap. He chuckled slightly, and placed a hand in my hair, massaging my scalp softly.

     “If I fall asleep, it’s your fault” I mumbled, closing my eyes at the nice feeling. I heard him chuckle, but his movements didn’t stop. I don’t know how long I was dozing around, but it must have been a while because Minseok was waking me up, telling me that Jungkook had managed to locate his exact position and was in the middle of buying tickets to go to Norway in a few hours. Looking at the time, it was 7 in the morning. It was around 2 when we got back to the hotel, so I did sleep for quite a while.

     “I’m going to go wake up the others soon. We’ll have some breakfast before getting ready to leave. The plane ride is at 11, so we have enough time” Jin said, his voice laced with sleep. He must have just woken up a bit ago as well. Looking around, Jungkook was not on the couch anymore.

     “Where’s Jungkook?” I ask, wincing at the roughness of my voice.

     “I sent him to sleep around 5 after he found the location. He’s been working so hard, so he really needed some rest. Surprisingly, he didn’t argue with me like he usually does. I’ll wake him up a bit later than the others, just so he gets enough rest. We’ll be needing him” Jin replies, getting up from the other couch and stretching.

     “Is he coming with us this time?” Minseok asks, and I had completely forgotten that I had slept on his lap.

     “Yes, since Hoseok and Namjoon got injured, they are going to stay at the hotel and rest. If Jongin is up for it, he can come with us, to make the teams even” Jin replied. Before I could get a word in, Namjoon spoke

     “I’m fine. I can join you guys. This is noth-” but Jin interrupts him.

     “I don’t want to hear it, Namjoon. You are staying behind and that’s final” Jin voiced angrily, and walked away. Minseok and I exchanged glances before looking at Namjoon who was equally as surprised as us.

     “Does.. Uh.. Does that happen often?” I manage to ask through my surprise and Namjoon only shakes his head.

     “Not really. I’ve gotten injured before but he’s never yelled at me like that…” he replied, pushing his hand through his hair. He got up and headed in the same direction as Jin, most likely to calm him down.

     “That was shocking. I’ve never seen him so angry” Minseok says once Namjoon is out of hearing range.

     “True, he always seems so caring…” I reply, finally getting up from my position on the couch and stretching my tired limbs.

     “When Jin-hyung gets angry, hell is about to break loose. What did Namjoon do to get him so angry?” Yoongi’s voiced, walking into the room.

     “Ah, good morning. Namjoon wanted to go on the mission with us when we got to Norway, but Jin refused to let him with his injury. When he protested, Jin yelled and walked away” I say, and Yoongi flops on the couch. 

     “An, so that’s why Jin’s locked himself in one of the bedrooms and Namjoon is groveling on the floor, apologizing. I swear the two need to kiss and get together already. All this tiptoeing around their feelings is getting me annoyed’ Yoongi mumbles, placing a hand over his eyes. I couldn’t help but laugh loudly. I had to cover my mouth with my hands, because, honestly, Yoongi was right. Even I could feel all the awkward tension between the two, and I’ve barely known them. 

     “What’s so funny?” Jimin’s voice broke through my laughter and I turned to find him behind me, wiping at his eyes, still looking half asleep.

     “Namjoon and Jin” Yoongi replies, moving up on the couch, giving space for Jimin to sit down. He sat down and immediately laid his head down on Yoongi’s shoulder, which after tensing up a little, he allowed. I smiled at the sight.

     ‘Namjoon and Jin are not the only oblivious couple in the group’ I think and I could tell Minseok was thinking the same thing when we exchanged glances. 

     “So, since Jin is a bit busy with that whole fiasco, how about I cook breakfast for you guys? Does pancakes sound good?” I say, heading towards the kitchen.

     “You can cook?” Jimin says, turning around on the couch.

     “Of course. I always had 8 other hungry people in the dorms, whenever they got hungry anyway, so I was the one to help cook for them. Alongside Kyungsoo, anyway” I reply, and Jimin jumps up from the couch.

     “I’m no Kyungsoo, but can I help?” he says, bringing out the cutest puppy face, and honestly, who am I to resist.

     “Of course. Hyung, could you get the table set up and wake the other?” I say, and Minseok nods his head before heading to the bedrooms. I head to the Kitchen with Jimin trailing behind me and we get to work. It was a bit messy and sticky, but it was a load of fun. By the time everyone was awake, I had almost finished the pancakes and Jimin was finishing cutting some fruits that we ordered from the hotel kitchen.

     “Smells delicious in here” Jin spoke from behind us and I could see him towering over me to look at the food.

     “We’re almost done, hyung!” Jimin says, stuffing his cheeks with another strawberry.

     “Sorry I wasn’t able to help… I got a little carried away earlier” Jin apologies and I wave my hand in dismissal.

     “It’s fine, no worries. I only hope you all like the food” I reply, flipping the last pancake onto the stack of others. 

     “I’m sure they’re delicious. Let's go eat, shall we?” he exclaims, grabbing the plate and bringing it to the table. Jimin follows with the fruits while I stay behind to clean up.

     “You coming to eat?” Jimin asks, popping his head back into the kitchen to ask.

     “Nah, not hungry. Go eat. And, make sure Jongin eats please” I reply, turning back around to wash the dishes. 

     “Okay hyung!” I begin washing the dishes slowly, humming to a tune that I haven’t heard in years. Sometimes, when we were bored, Chanyeol and Yixing would sit together and create lyrics to songs that we could try to sing to. We all have pretty good singing voices, but that's our opinions since no one else has ever heard us sing. 

     “What are you humming?” Taehyungs voice asks behind me, and I smile before responding

     “A song we made, me and my friends, I mean. A few of us would create lyrics when we got extremely bored and we would sing them together.”

     “I’d like to hear you guys sing together!” he exclaims, pouring himself some more orange juice from the fridge.

     “Maybe someday, who knows?” I reply, finishing up with the last of the dishes. Taehyung hums in agreement, leaving the kitchen with his drink. I clean up the countertop quickly, making sure there wasn’t too much of a trace of our mess before joining the others in the dining room.

     “These are delicious hyung!” Jimin yells once I enter, stuffing his cheeks with more. I laugh at how adorable he looked, while Yoongi scolds him for stuffing so much at one time.

     “He’s right, hyung. These are amazing” Jin praises and I thank him, walking behind Jongin and laying my head on the top of his.

     “How’d you sleep?” I ask him and it take a minute for him to respond, his mouth full of pancakes.

     “I slept well. Did you get any sleep hyung?” he asked back to which mumbled a yes and ruffled his hair before leaving to go pack up my bag. A few minutes later I was joined by Minseok and Jongin.

     “Here, you don’t have much yet, but we’ll get ourselves some things when we get the chance” I say, holding out a bag for Jongin.

     “Thanks hyung! Are we going to get Baekhyun now?” he asks, grabbing the bag.

     “Yeah. We have to get to the airport soon” I reply, pulling my bag over my shoulder. 

     “Hey, we’re a third of the way there, right?” Minseok says, and I realize what he says was true. There are three of us now, close to 4. A third of the way there.

     “Yeah! And soon, we’ll all be together again! Are we going home once we rescue all the others?” Jongin asks and Minseok and I exchange glances before I answer

     “Yes, we’re going back. Our job here is done.”

     “B-but we didn’t fulfill our missio-” Jongin starts but Minseok interrupts.

     “The human race as a whole cannot help us. They don’t trust us, and we can’t trust them to help. We will help our own planet, we will do whatever we can, without their help” and I nod my head in agreement. 

     “This isn’t to say that those who are helping us now are untrustworthy. They have shown their worth. But they are 7 from 7 billion. As much as they would like to help, they wouldn’t be able” I add, making sure to clarify. 

     “Right… Okay, I’ll do my best!” Jongin says, giving a little salute. I wave it off, laughing at his enthusiasm.

     “Are you up for coming with us to save Baekhyun?” I ask, walking out of the room with them behind me.

     “Of course! I can come.. right?” he asks back, voice uncertain.

     “Yes, yes. I’ll make sure you stay with Minseok” I say as we enter the living room. Some of the others were still packing up, so we plopped down on the couch, just conversing about random things. Once everyone had relocated to the living room, Jin handed out our plane tickets and we headed out, one by one to the limousine waiting for us. Once we got inside, we gave the driver our destination and we were off.

     “Soo, Jimin. I heard that you asked some questions without us” Namjoon teases and everyone turns to look at Jimin.

     “WHAT! Jiminie, why would you do that!” Taehyung fake cries, grabbing Jimins shoulder and shaking him. When the shaking stopped, Jimin had a bright blush of his face, most likely embarrassed that he got caught. 

     “I- I was going to tell you guys when we had t-time!” Jimin stutters and begins telling them the information they missed. Soon after, we arrived at the airport and went through security as usual and soon boarded the plane for Oslo, Norway. The flight was only an hour long, so we mostly chatted on the way there about random things, and in the span of what felt like a few minutes, we were already in Norway. We had a bit more trouble calling the hailing the cab this time, as the driver didn’t speak english, but a nice civilian helped us out, and we got to our new hotel quickly. Namjoon rented the hotel rooms and we got in, but we didn’t unpack yet.

     “You guys should leave now. Jungkook, give me your laptop. I’ll guide you guys” Namjoon said, and Jungkook handed him the laptop bag, which also held all the earpieces we needed. We grabbed them and quickly left, hopping into different cabs, which luckily had drivers that could speak English. Jungkook gave the destination and we were silent the rest of the way. 

     “Namjoon’s isn’t here, so I’m in charge. Groups will be split up as follows: Jin you’re with me, Jimin and Jungkook, Jongin and… uh” Yoongi starts explaining and I add on

     “Jongin and Minseok-hyung. I guess I’ll be with Taehyung.”

     “Right. Jungkooks informed us that there are 4 floors to the building. Minseok-hyung and Jongin will do the 1st floor, Jimin and Jungkook do the 2nd, Jin and I will do 3rd and Taehyung and Junmyeon-hyung will do the 4th. Be careful and all that stuff, bla bla bla” Yoongi finishes and we all nod in agreement. We soon get to the destination and place on our ear pieces.

     “What kind of motivational speech was that?” Namjoon yells through and I couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

     “You know I’m not into that crap. Just make sure you all get out alive, and I’m fine” Yoongi replies, shrugging his shoulders and Namjoon sighs before beginning to lead us. We soon came upon the compound and, luckily for us, no one seemed to be outside.

     “Hmm, interesting. Namjoon, can you get rid of the cameras?” Jin asks and there's a hum of affirmation. A few minutes later, Namjoon's voice comes through the earpieces

     “Got them. Go quickly!” and we ran to the door, opening it and shuffling in quickly. The alarms began blaring inside and we were immediately shocked.

     “Did we get caught?” Jungkook asks, most likely towards Namjoon, who I could hear typing away at the laptop.

     “No, the cameras were off. Something must be happening in the building” Hoseok answers. 

     “Plan stays the same, just be extra careful. There must be guards roaming around now if something's happened” Yoongi says and we all split up at the staircase, each heading to our respective floors. As soon as we got to our floor, we were met with the backs of two guards, who looked like they were guarding the exit. As quiet as we could, we snuck up on them and hit the back of their necks, knocking them out.

     “I wonder why they were here” Taehyung mutters before we head into the hallway. The alarms had not stopped, and honestly the noise was deafening. We encountered three more guards, but with a few well timed water spheres and moves by Taehyung, we managed to knock them out.

     “Finding anything Suho?” Jin’s voice speaks through the earpiece.

     “A bunch of guards, other than that, nothing. Anything on your level Jin?”

     “Same. They all seem to be frantically looking for something. Or someone” he replies.

     “Well, maybe we’ll find it before they do?” Taehyung says and I nod my head in agreement and we continue down the hall.

     “HEY, GET BACK HERE” a voice yells ahead of us and we both stop in shock.

     “Ha, you wish asshole. I’m leaving!” a voice replies back and felt my breath leave my lungs. That voice sounds so familiar. Soon, a running body followed the voice and felt the air hit my lungs again.

 

     Baekhyun!

 

     It was him, running straight towards us, not really paying attention to where he was running. I couldn’t think of anyother way to grab his attention, so I yelled

     “Byun!” which got him to look up immediately. Byun was the nickname I gave him, and I was the only one that used it, the others usually calling him ‘Bacon’.

     “Hyung?” he said, slowing down as he got near us.

     “Yep, it’s me. We’ve come to get you out of here” I reply and open my arms for a hug. What I get instead is a punch on the shoulder from him and a sassy remark.

     “Well about damn time! It took you so long that I had to try and escape by myself!” I laughed at his remark, quite used to the sassiness that comes with being his friend.

     “Well, shall we get out of here princess?” I say, which earns me another punch on the shoulder.

     “Yeah, yeah. Lets go. I’ve gotten tired of trying to escape. Let’s actually escape!” he 

replies and we begin running back to the staircase, letting the others know that we found him.

     “Hey get back here Subject Baek!” the same man yells, and I look back to see him and two security guards behind him running towards us, and catching up pretty quickly.

     “Ha, how about no?” Byun yells back, turning around and raising his hand. I immediately know what he was going to do. I pull Taehyung to me and quickly whisper to him not to turn around and keep running. When I turn around, Byun has formed his ‘light bomb’ as he calls it and throws it at the men, turning back around to run next to me. We high five each other before heading down the stairs to meet up with the others outside. Once we got outside and away from the compound, Jongin runs to Byun, pulling him into a big hug.

     “Oh my god hyung. I haven’t seen you in so long. I could have prevented this if I had just gotten to you quicker and I could have teleported us out but i was scared and I couldn’t use my power and I couldn’t get to you, I’m so sorry I’m so sorry” Jongin rambled on and on, not even stopping to breathe.

     “Hey, hey it’s alright! Calm down. What matters is that you came back for me, right?” Baekhyun replies, trying to calm him down.

     “Y-yeah” Jongin replies, wiping off the tears that stuck to his eyes.

     “Yes, and you know what really matters?”

     “W-what?” Jongin asks between sniffles.

  
     “I’m finally free!”


	7. Others?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who Is This?" ~Suho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I AM BACK  
> ~I do apologize for my extended absense, I've had a lot going on these past two weeks, but I am back now!  
> ~I was planning on doing two chapters today, but my brain doesn't really seem up to it, and my eyes are beginning to hurt, so two chapters will come out tomorrow. Hopefully.  
> ~This chapter is a bit shorter just because it is mostly an informational chapter, thought the action will come next chapter!  
> ~As always, thank you so much for reading, hope you are all enjoying it and comments are always appreciated! Thank you!  
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

     “Aish hyung!” Jongin yells, pulling away from Baekhyun and punching him lightly on the shoulder. Baekhyun had burst into laughter, almost to the point of tears while Jongin pouted, walking back to Minseok.

     “Alright, alright, let's get out of here” I say, grabbing Baekhyun by his arm and dragging him along, since he seemed incapable of doing anything but laughing at the moment.

     “Ow, alright alright, let go! Your grip is really strong!” Baekhyun says after a few moments, pulling his hand away.

     “You done laughing?” I ask and he places a hand on his stomach before responding

     “My stomach hurts from laughing so hard.”

     “You know, that wasn’t nice” I say, maybe a bit harsher than usual.

     “What do you mean?” He asks, looking genuinely confused. I shake my head in disappointment and continue walking.

     “Hey, tell me!” he shouts, catching up to me again. I turn to look at him and answer

     “He was really worried for you, and that was all you had to say? There are moments you can joke around, but that wasn’t one of them. You should apologize to Jongin. He seems upset, and with good reason.” Baekhyun’s smile diminishes and he turns to look at Jongin, noticing that he was indeed upset and then looks back to me like some sort of kicked puppy.

     “I… I didn’t mean it like that… I just wanted to lighten up the mood..” he says, his head dropping to look anywhere but at me. I sigh and place a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me. 

     “I know you didn’t, but sometimes, some people can’t tell. Just go apologize, I’m sure he’ll feel better and so will you. Now, go along!” I say, smiling softly and pushing him, as best I could, towards Jongin and Minseok. I see him hesitate for a moment before rapidly walking towards Jongin and tapping him on the shoulder. Jongin turns around and I can see Baekhyun saying something, and he must have said the right thing because Jongin wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and pulled him closer, smiling brightly. The rest of the way was quiet, apart from the quiet snickers and giggles coming from Baekhyun and Jongin. I couldn’t stop smiling the entire way, happy that some of the light has been brought back to the group.

     ‘Only 5 more’ I thought, getting out of the cab, as we had just arrived. Letting my senses flow out as we walked into the hotel I was stopped in my tracks. The next power… wasn’t one I recognised. It wasn’t any of the others.

     “Hey, you okay?” Minseok asks, stopping ahead of me. I eventually nod my head and begin walking ahead, noting that Minseok didn’t quite believe me, but he didn’t ask further.

     “Woahh, this hotel is fancy!” Baekhyun exclaimed, spinning around to take in the hotel room.

     “Taehyung, go give him a pair of your clothes. I think he’s the same size as you” Jin said, pushing the two out of the living room. Meanwhile, I went to sit down on the couch, my mind riddled with questions.

     ‘Who is it I’m sensing?’

     ‘What is this power?’

     ‘Why is it here?’ I was so lost in my thoughts, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

     “Woah, it’s me. Are you sure you’re alright?” Minseok asked again and I sighed, nodding my head.

     “You seem to be really lost in thought. Care to share?” he continued. I knew I couldn’t hide it for long, so I nodded my head in defeat and motioned for him to sit next to me. I also waved Jongin over, and Baekhyun once he came back before beginning.

     “Use your senses. Who can you feel?” I say and wait for them to feel it.

     “It’s… wait. Who is this?” Baekhyun is the first to speak and the others open their eyes.

     “It isn’t one of us… and yet it is. The power isn’t familiar, but it's type is. It definitely is from our planet. But who?” Minseok asks and we all think for a minute before Jongin speaks.

     “You don’t think it’s one of the three?”

     “One of the three? Out here?”

     “Could be. If the power is familiar, it could be.”

     “But what could they be doing here?”

     “No idea. Could they have been sent here before us?”

     “Maybe. But wouldn’t we have sensed them when we came?”

     “Not if they were hiding themselves.”

     “Should we ask Jungkook? I bet he could find out easily”

     “Should we? Are we going to save them? If it is them?” Jongin asks and all eyes turn to me. I think for a second before answering.

     “Yes. Whether it is them or not, we can tell they are from our planet. And if they are stuck here, like us, I’m sure they want to get back home. So we’ll help them. I’ll ask Jungkook to check it out. For now, we’ll relax” I say, leaning back on the couch.

     “Yeah, I guess we can. Hey, Baekhyun, how many times did you try to escape that place?” Jongin asks and Baekhyun counts on his fingers before replying

     “At least 20 times. Maybe more.”

     “Damn, that many times? I didn’t even have the chance to.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “He was placed under sedatives until we arrived. He couldn’t have had a chance” Minseok answers and Baekhyun says nothing more. The others soon pile into the room, sitting on whatever seat available and just having small conversations. I sat quietly, not really knowing what to do.

     ‘This person, whoever it is, is like us. But why was I not told about it. Why would the headmaster not tell me about this? I was told that I was privy to all information including the ones with powers. But why was I not told about the last three? How could the headmaster keep this information away from me. I’ll have to talk to him once we get back…’ I thought, getting up and excusing myself before heading outside. I needed to get some fresh air, all the thoughts going around my head were forming a headache I didn’t want.

     “Junmyeon-hyung!” I heard a voice call behind me, and turning around I came face to face with Jungkook.

     “Ah, Jungkook, is something wrong?” I ask and he shakes his head before replying

     “I was about to ask you that question! You seemed really upset about something and I was wondering if you would talk to me about it. I can help.. uh, hopefully.” I chuckle at his words before walking again. After a few steps I realized that he wasn’t following so I turned around and asked

     “Well? You want to hear what’s been bothering me?” He quickly ran up to me and we began walking again, exiting the hotel. He suggested that we go to the park nearby and I agreed. Silence enveloped us for a few minutes before I could start speaking.

     “When we came back from the recent mission, I used my powers to sense the next person we would rescue, as usual. However, this time I sensed someone I didn’t recognise. I asked the others if they felt the same and they all agreed” I start and Jungkook takes a minute before replying.

     “So that’s what you guys were whispering to each other. So you found someone new, is that a bad thing?”

     “No, not at all. We could tell that he was one of us. I’m just not sure why I wasn’t informed of him being here. I… I was supposed to be privy to all information about Exotics with powers.

     “Exotics?”

     “That is what we call ourselves. Our planet is called Exo, so we are Exotics. Anyway, my point is, there’s an Exotic on this planet before we got here. And I want to know why.”

     “Then why don’t you ask him when you meet him?”

     “I will… but I don’t want your group to become involved in this. If he’s an unknown Exotic, the others and I should go get him. I don’t know if he’s dangerous, so having you guys there may put you in danger.”

     “You do realize that Namjoon won’t agree to that. We are here to help, consequences be damned. We don’t care if we get hurt, it happens from time to time, but we still survive.” I sigh at his words, but I didn’t let them influence my decision. 

     “No. This mission is for us. But… we need your help. Your computer skills are phenomenal and we’ll need them if we are to find where he is being held. But I need you to not tell the others. Please” I ask, and for a second, it looked like he was going to refuse before he nodded his head.

     “Alright, I get it. I’ll help and I won’t tell the others. Just realize that the secret won’t be held for long. As soon as they see you’re gone, I’ll have to tell them so they won’t get worried. Now, let's get back. The faster I can find out information on this mysterious person, the sooner you can get to him” he replied, and we walked the rest of the way in silence, the cars passing by being the only source of noise. By the time we got back to the hotel it was around 5 and Jin was getting dinner ready.

     “Oh, you’re back!” Jimin called out as soon as we enter the room, jumping out of his seat.

     “Yes, I needed some fresh air and Jungkook offered to keep me company. Sorry if we worried you” I say, but Jimin shakes his head before replying

     “No, no we weren’t too worried. We knew you could handle yourselves should something happen. Are you feeling better?”

     “Yes, yes much better.”

     “Great! Jin-hyung’s making food so we’ll be ready to eat soon!”

     “I’ll be in the bedroom, I want to look something up on my computer. Can you tell me when the food is ready?” Jungkook asks and Jimin nods in agreement, not noticing the small eye contact Jungkook and I make. Once Jungkook leaves I look around the room to find Minseok and ask him to meet me in our shared room.

     “What’s up, Myeon?” he asks and I sit on my bed before answering

     “Jungkook is going to help us find out who the mystery person is. I also told him to do it in secret and we’ll be going alone. Just me, you, Jongin and Baekhyun. I don’t want the others to be involved in what could be a dangerous mission. We don’t know who this person is, or what his power is, so it’s better if only we go. Jungkook will be helping us through the earpieces as usual.”

     “Alright, I’ll tell the others. We have to act normal until then. When will we leave?”

     “Preferably, tomorrow night. We need some rest and I want Jongin and Baekhyun to gather their strength and to be ready.”

     “Very well, I will let them know. What will we tell the others though? We need them to stay here until we managed to leave.”

     “We’ll make up an excuse. Tell them that we’ve been working hard and we need to rest for a few days.”

     “Makes sense. Okay, anything else?”

     “No, let’s just hope that Jungkook can find out some information on this person.”

     “Yes let’s hope..”

 

The Next Day

 

     After convincing the others that we should all rest for a few days, they decided to go out and walk around the area to explore. I politely declined, as well as Minseok and Jongin, but we let Baekhyun go just to not make anything suspicious. Jungkook declined as well, saying that he wasn’t feeling too well. Jin almost stayed behind but Minseok managed to convince him that we were fine and would take care of Jungkook. Once they left, Jungkook went to grab his laptop and we all met in the living room to hold our small, secret meeting.

     “So, have you found any information?” Jongin asks and Jungkook nods his head before beginning to tell us all the information he gathered.

     “This might be a lot of information but it should help in the future. While searching the area for your mystery man, I may have found more information than I was expecting. Searching through the files, I found something that didn’t quite match what you told us. You said there was 9 of you, correct?”

     “Yes, there are 9 of us that I know of. The other three, as stated in the prophecy are unknown to me.”

     “Do you know what their powers are supposed to be?”

     “Of course. Flight, Telekinesis and Time.”

     “Right then. This confirms my theory. These three are here, on Earth.”

     “What?! All three?”

     “Yes. Many of the government records I have gone through have said ‘9 captured- 12 total’. The 9 captured must have been your group, and the other 3 must have been captured before.”

     “That explains somethings, but not much on our side… I’ll have to ask the headmaster about that. But how does that pertain to the mystery man that we can.. Sense… No way, is he?!”

     “Yes, the person you sense is one of the three. His code name is Lu. His power is Telekinesis. I have a picture if you’d like to see?”

     “Yes, please.” When he turned the computer for us to see the person, I was expecting someone much more.. powerful looking. Not that the person in the picture couldn’t be strong. He looked… fragile… and small… and quite cute looking for a guy.

     “Hmm, do you have the locations for the other two?”

     “Not as of yet. I haven’t searched quite yet, incase there’s still someone you know around here.”

     “Alright, what’s his location.”

     “London, England. I’ve already booked your tickets for 1:35am tonight.”

     “Thank you Jungkook, for everything you’ve done so far.”

     “No problem. Now, you’ll be needing these” he said while pulling out 4 earpieces from the case next to him. He handed each of us one and told us to be careful with them.

     “Now, we should get our things ready for tonight, and let’s call the others and go to some restaurant for dinner tonight.” I suggest and the others nodded before we went to get our bags ready and Jungkook called Namjoon. Once we finished and got dressed we left the hotel room and met up with the others, who weren’t that far away from the hotel. We walked around a bit more before deciding to go to a restaurant we found earlier. The meal we had was quite lovely but I couldn’t get our mission out of my mind. Luckily no one could see anything wrong so we were able to get back to the hotel with no problems and soon night fell upon us.

     “Are we ready to go?” I ask the others and they nodded their heads in agreement. The door to our room opened and we panicked a bit before seeing that it was Jungkook opening the door.

     “The others are asleep. You can leave now.”

     “Thanks Jungkook. You’ll be keeping in touch?”

     “Yeah, let me know when you get to London and I will help you get on your way from there.”

     “Alright, thanks again!”

     “No problem. Now get going before anyone wakes up! Good luck!” We quietly made our way out of the hotel room, giving one last wave to Jungkook before heading out and grabbing a taxi for the airport.

     “How long do you think we can be gone before they notice?” Jongin asks, rubbing his eyes to ward off some exhaustion.

     “Well, the flight is at 1:35. Flight is about 2 hours long, as far as Jungkook told me. So it’ll be around 3:40 when we arrive or are close. They may wake up around 8 or 9. Leaves us plenty of time to find the location and get Lu out of there. I just hope, for our sake, that he wants to leave. Who knows why he was put there…”

     “Couldn’t have been voluntary though, I don’t know anyone who would want to be locked up for months” Minseok adds and I nod my head in agreement.

     “Anyway, plenty of time to do what we need to without getting the others involved. I just hope Jungkook doesn’t get into too much trouble with them.” Silence ensued after my remark and soon we were at the airport waiting for the plane. Minseok decided to grab some snacks from a nearby store in the airport while the rest of us stayed with our bags. When he came back, the plane had landed and we were ready to board the plane. The ride wouldn’t be too long but once we got on, I told Jongin and Baekhyun to get some rest since it would be a long day.

     “You should rest to, Myeon” Minseok tell me but I shake my head and tell him I’m not tired enough. I look out the window as we gain altitude and my thoughts kept on straying back to the mysterious man we’re about to go save.

  
      **‘Why are you here...?’**


End file.
